For the Fun of the Game
by dragongem88
Summary: Two best friends aspire to be the best Duelists ever. They enroll at Duel Academy and make friends, and enemies, and of course Duel. But while all this is going on there is an organization working against them, can our heroes stop them in time?
1. Chapter 1

_As of this writing this story takes place in an alternate reality. Therefore the events of Yugioh, Gx or 5ds have not occurred. But that does not mean that at some point I won't use the characters from any of these series. This is my first ever attempt at a fanfic, so I have no idea how long it will last, etc. _

_Now card-wise, I will be going by a combination of whatever the current ban-list is as well as what I feel should be or shouldn't be on the list. For example: Pot of Greed will be used by everybody, I mean why not? Everyone in the first two shows uses it. I feel it makes the game more interesting plus comebacks are easier to come up with. As of this writing Premature Burial, and Magician of Faith will be used._

_Also some plotlines from GX will be used, but hey this is my first writing so cut me some slack ok? We all have our own versions of the story to tell, and while you may find mine to be bad, the same goes for me in regards to your story. But give me time; you might come to like my story._

_I should also warn you that profanity will be used, especially by the "bad guys". Also the term breasts will be alluded to as well as other terms used to describe them, because let's face it this is an anime, and if you don't believe me take a good look at Mai Valentine and Alexis Rhodes, and then argue with me._

_This story is about two best friends who gain acceptance into the prestigious Duel Academy. Along the way they encounter friends and make enemies, and of course they have exams to pass. But while all this is going on there is an organization working against them hiding in the shadows, can our heroes stop them in time?_

Chapter 1: Envoy of the Beginning Part 1.

"Go Jinzo; destroy his Luster Dragon, with Cyber Energy Shock!" Eric shouted. Jinzo placed its palms about four inches apart and a glowing black energy ball appeared between them. Letting lose a guttural growl, Jinzo hurled the black orb at the blue dragon, which screeched and vanished. "Darn it!" Eric's best friend, David shouted as his life points dropped to a mere 850. "I've got you this time, bro" Eric shouted, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn," David said as he drew, "perfect, just what I need, I activate my Treeborn Frog's effect. Since I have no s/ts out I can special summon him in defense mode." A small brown frog with two white wings appeared on the field, with a croak, (Def-100). "Next, I activate Brain Control, by paying 800 life points I get to take control of Jinzo," David continued. Eric's eyes widened, and he groaned. He knew what was coming. "I sacrifice my frog and your Jinzo so I can summon the all-powerful Light and Darkness Dragon!" David announced. The two creatures vanished and in their place appeared one of the most powerful cards in the game. It stood easily twelve feet tall, half of its body was pure white while the other half, was inky black. It opened its mouth and bellowed out a roar, (Atk-2800).

"Finish this duel, with Chaos Blaze!" David shouted. The dragon then fired a golden energy blast from its mouth at Eric. "Arrrgggghhhh!" Eric moaned as his life point counter clicked down to zero. The dragon roared again before vanishing. "Need a hand, Eric?" David laughed. "Man, I totally didn't see that coming," Eric said as he stood up, "I was prepared for anything else though." "What was your face down?" David asked. "Shrink." Eric replied. "I thought so." David replied. "Let's see that gives me five wins and you only two, I guess my dragons and I are just too much for you." David said. "This time," Eric muttered. _"Yeah right," _Eric thought to himself, _"It seems like ever since he decided to make his entire deck dragons I've been losing more often than winning. I guess it's true what they say some people really do have decks meant for them, but what about me?"_

Shaking away these thoughts Eric glanced at the clock. "We better get going, the store will be getting in its new shipment of the next set, and we don't want to miss that," Eric said, as he retrieved his duffel bag. "The shipment arrives at 11:00 so we have enough time to get there before the line gets too long," David said as he gathered up his stuff. "No worries," Eric said as they headed out the door, "Mr. Z owes us a favor, after we helped him out last month reorganizing his stock. He promised us first pick." Eric and David hopped on their bikes and headed down the block. "Should be an interesting set," David said. "Yeah I know," Eric agreed, "the set introduces a new type of monster called the Gem Beasts." "I wonder what they do." David mused. "We're about to find out," Eric replied as they pulled up in front of Zielinski's Card and Comic shop. The boys chained their bikes and headed inside

"Hello, boys," Mr. Z said. He was just lifting the first box of packs onto the counter. "As promised you get first pick plus your first five packs are free." He opened the box, "help yourselves, I'm going to start getting ready for the rush." Eric rifled through the box and selected five packs that he felt were good, and then David picked his five. Eric tore open the first pack and sorted through it. The top card depicted a small purple cat with; two big red eyes, four big ears, and a large ruby on the end of its tail; (Atk-300. Def-300). The monster's name was Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle. _"So this is a Gem Beast?"_ Eric thought. He flicked through the rest of the rest of the packs and discovered that there were seven different Gem Beasts, as well as an assortment of spells and traps that supported them. For some reason Eric decided then and there to build a Gem Beast deck. But for now he had to focus on getting all of the components.

Ten minutes later, the first wave of customers arrived and the store became a flurry of activity. David and Eric spent their time talking with friends and trading, old stuff for the new cards. By the time they left, Eric was confident that he had everything that he would need to build a powerful deck. When Eric got home, he went straight into his room and started to build his new deck. Needless to say Eric still lost to David the next day playing a straight ahead Gem Beast deck. But Eric wasn't discouraged; he just had to find the right balance. So with David's help Eric combined cards from his old deck with the Gem Beast deck.

Several months later…It is now mid-August, and Eric and David have enrolled at the prestigious Duel Academy. In order to be accepted they had to pass a written exam as well as a field exam. The written exam was first and the boys studied lightly for it confident that they could pass. After Eric had finished he waited for David in the hallway outside. "Man that written exam wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Eric said as David walked through the door. "Yeah, I really expected it to be worse but who cares? It's over now the fun part begins." David said, cracking his knuckles. "Right, now we have to duel against duel proctors to get into the academy," Eric said as they headed towards the arenas where the duels were being held.

"Whoa," exclaimed David, "talk about intense." There were at least a dozen different duels going on at once. Monsters of all shapes sizes and colors could be seen; some looked familiar while others did not. "Oh yeah, I can't wait to see who I'm up against." Eric said, grinning. Just then a man in a white coat, emblazoned with the word JUDGE, and carrying a clipboard bustled up to us. "Names?" he asked while gazing at the clipboard. The boys told him their names and he checked the names off of his list. "All right," he said pointing at Eric, "head to field #8 and your opponent will meet you there, and you go to field #2, David. Good luck to you both." And with that he left. David turned to Eric and said, "this is it bro, I'll see you after the duel, good luck." Eric wished the same and headed out to field #8.

Field #8 turned out to be close to the bleachers and Eric got to take a quick look at his potential peers, before looking at the opposite side of the field. To his surprise there was no Duel Proctor. _"Where's my opponent?"_ Eric wondered. Suddenly a voice came over the loudspeaker and said, "Attention! Would Dr. Harkins please report to field #8 for his next duel?" "Dr. Harkins? This kid's dead," someone up in the bleachers said. "Yeah," chimed in the girl sitting next to him, "I heard he's ruthless and he defeated all the applicants who went up against him today." "_Gee, thanks for the confidence boost,"_ Eric thought as he glanced at her. Unfortunately the guy sitting in front of her was tall and broad-shouldered so Eric could only see her face. "My older brother told me he used to be in the army before he was kicked out for unnecessary roughness," the first guy said.

"Ten-hut!" A voice shouted. Eric turned and saw that a guy was now standing opposite him on the field. He was tall and had a buzz cut. He wore camouflage pants and a blue trench coat, and a camouflaged duel-disk rested on his arm. "Dr. Harkins?" Eric asked. Harkins scowled at Eric, "I keep telling those idiots to address me by my rank. From now on applicant, address me as Major, or sir!" Eric took an instant disliking to this guy. "Fine address me as Eric," Eric replied. "Silence applicant," he snapped, "you want respect? Earn it." "Fine," Eric said, as they activated their duel disks, "Let's do it to it!" (E-4000. MH-4000). "Go ahead, make the first move, _applicant_," Harkins said with a sweep of his arm. "Thanks, don't mind if I do," Eric said, as he drew his first card, "I summon a monster in defense mode, and I'll also place one card face down and end my turn."

"How…quaint," Harkins remarked as he drew. "I play the spell card, Double Summon, which allows me to..." "Normal summon twice in one turn," Eric said. "Well, well," Harkins said, snidely, "it appears your knowledge of cards is greater then your manners! So now I place a monster in defense mode." A card appeared horizontally on the field. "But it won't be there for long because I sacrifice it so I can summon Freed the Matchless General in attack mode!" Harkins shouted, as a tall, armor-wearing warrior appeared on the field, (Atk-2300). Harkins selected another card from his hand, "Next I activate the equip spell Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, which…" "Gives Freed an extra 800 attack points," Eric cut in. "Stop interrupting me, _applicant_," Harkins spat, "now I also equip Freed with the card known as Big Bang Shot, which raises his strength by another 400 points bringing his total up to 3500!"

"Damn, a monster with 3500 attack points on the first turn, this duel's over," the guy up in the bleachers said. "I wouldn't count him out yet," the girl said. "Pay attention, _applicant_, because thanks to Big Bang Shot, you still lose life points even though your monster is in defense mode, did you know that?" Harkins asked. "Of course," Eric replied, "I know pretty much what any card does" "What? You do?" Harkins looked shocked, "no matter Freed carve up that defensive monster of his!" Freed let out a battle cry and used the Fusion sword, to slice through the defensive card, revealing the defending monster, which looked like a large, blue, emerald-capped turtle shell, (Def: 2000). "Arrrgghh!" Eric muttered as his life points dropped by 1500 as the Gem Beast Emerald turtle was destroyed.

"Take that, _applicant_." Harkins laughed, as a square emerald appeared in Eric's s/t zone (spell/trap zone). "Oh yes, the Gem Beasts become continuous spells when they're destroyed," Harkins muttered, "oh well, doesn't matter. I'll end my turn by placing one card face down, your move." (E-2500. MH-4000). "Good, now I can take down your monster," Eric said as he drew. Harkins laughed, "With what?" "I'll show you but first, I summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus, in attack mode!" A winged horse appeared on the field. It was pearly white, with golden wings. In the center of each wing sat a large, round, royal-blue sapphire. A royal-blue horn made of sapphire glowed on its head. (Atk-1800).

"And when he's summoned, his special ability lets me place one Gem Beast from my hand, deck, or graveyard into my spell/trap zone as a continuous spell." Eric took his deck, rifled through it for a couple of seconds, and chose a card saying, "I'll take my Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle." He placed it face-up in a s/t slot in his duel disk, and a oval-shaped ruby appeared on the field. Eric then re-shuffled his deck and set it in the deck slot.

"Big deal," Harkins said, "your little pony's still not strong enough to take down my general." "Obviously, I wasn't done yet, so I'll activate my Rare Value spell. Here's how it works, you choose one of my crystallized Gem Beasts, and I'll discard it." Eric said. "Fine I'll choose your Emerald Turtle, not that it makes any difference." Harkins said. The emerald disappeared from the field. "Now I get to draw two cards," Eric said as he drew. "Now to get rid of your general, I activate the trap card, Gem Raigeki!"

"Achtung! What's going on?" Harkins demanded as a large gem surrounded the Big Bang Shot equip spell. "By sending a crystallized Gem beast to the graveyard, I can destroy any of your cards like your favorite soldier, over there," Eric said grinning, "but if I destroy Big Bang Shot, Freed is removed from play instead of being sent to the graveyard." "No! I order you not to!" Harkins demanded. "Sorry," Eric said, "I don't take your orders, I send Ruby Carbuncle to the graveyard to activate Gem Raigeki!" The gemstone holding the equip spell began to exude a powerful energy, vaporizing the card and Freed vanished. "Nein!" Harkins shouted. "Now, Sapphire Pegasus, attack his life points directly with Sapphire Lightning!"

Sapphire Pegasus unfurled its wings, and the sapphires on its wings began to glow. The sapphires then transferred their energy to the horn on its head. The horn then fired a royal-blue lightning bolt at Harkins, who grunted and dropped to one knee, with his life points. (E-2500, Dr. C-2200). The audience cheered. "That was an awesome move," the girl said. "Way to keep us in suspense with that trap card," the tall boy in front of her agreed. Eric grinned, "How was that for a move, doc? Not only did I crush your best monster, I took away almost half of you life points too, I'll finish up by placing one card face down." Harkins slowly got to his feet, "Bravo, no applicant has defeated my general in a long time; however this battle is not over, I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Next I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted!"

"Oh," Eric said. "With this card I special summon the monster known as the Trojan Horse!" Harkins said as a large wooden horse appeared on the field, (Atk-1600). "I don't get it, why didn't he use it to block the attack?" the tall boy wondered. "Because he's planning on sacrificing it for something more powerful," the girl replied. "Now then, _applicant_," Harkins said as he drew, "I'll sacrifice my Trojan Horse and since I'm summoning an earth attribute monster, it counts as two sacrifices. So I can summon Gilford the Legend!"

An immense figure rose to the field. He wore dark blue armor over his muscular frame. A black-horned mask covered his face, and he wore a swirling black cape. He also had two swords strapped to his back and carried an immense broadsword, (Atk-2600). "Now for his ability, whenever he is summoned I can equip him with all of the equip cards in my graveyard," Harkins said. "No way!" the girl exclaimed, as Gilford's attack jumped up to 3800. "I'll also equip Gilford with, Lightning Blade, which raises his attack by another 800 points raising his attack up to 4600, giving him enough to finish this pathetic duel," Harkins taunted, "Gilford carve up his little pony!" "Sorry to disappoint you," Eric interrupted, "but I activate the trap card Waboku, which not only protects my monsters during battle, it also prevents me from losing any life points as well." "Foolish boy, you're only delaying your inevitable loss. I end my turn." Harkins smirked.

"Time for a come-back," Eric said as he drew, "I summon Gem Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode!" A pinkish cat, with a large gold amulet containing a large purple amethyst on its neck, appeared on the field, (Atk-1200). "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," Harkins said in a sing-song voice, and then laughed, "oh yeah she's real tough compared to my warrior." "You know something there doc? You shouldn't go laughing at my monsters just because they don't have attack points through the roof like that warrior of yours. Sometimes abilities are much better than brute strength, I should know, I've gone through quite a few decks before this one and…" "I don't want to hear your life story, _applicant_. Now get on with your turn so Gilford can crush you like the little cockroach that you are," Harkins bellowed.

"What's the matter doc, are you in a hurry to lose?" Eric taunted, "If so, let me help, I activate the spell card Smashing Ground!" "What?" Harkins exclaimed, as a large fist dropped down from the sky and crushed Gilford. "I win, go Amethyst Cat and Sapphire Pegasus, direct attack." "Neeeiiinnn!" Harkins shouted as his life points dropped to 0. The crowd roared its approval, and a voice over the PA said, "Congratulations, Eric and welcome to Duel Academy!" "Yeeeessss!" Eric shouted pumping his fist in the air. "Good job, bro!" Eric turned and saw David at the edge of the ring giving him the thumbs up. "How'd your duel go?" Eric asked, walking over and slapping his hand. "Like this," David replied….

To be continued…….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Envoy of the Beginning Part 2.

David walked up to field #2. Waiting for him there was a female proctor with red hair tied in a bun and brown eyes, framed by wire-rimmed glasses. She wore a blue coat over a black skirt with matching pants and shoes. On her arm was an Academy Duel Disk.

"So, you are the new applicant. Goldberg, correct?" the duel proctor asked.

"Yeah, but everyone just calls me David," David said.

"I see and I am Doctor Carroll, vice department chair here at Duel Academy. You will need to defeat me in order to gain acceptance into this Academy."

"Right!" said David as he slid his deck into his duel disk. "Let's Duel!!!" Both cried out. (D-4000, (Dr. C-4000).

"Applicants are allowed to make the first move," Carroll explained.

"Cool," David said as he drew, "I'll start off with a monster in defense mode and I'll also place one card facedown to end my turn." "Hey look, my cards make a "T" on the field," David joked.

Carroll rolled her eyes, _"Oh great, why do I always have to get the students who make the lame jokes." _"It's my turn then," Carroll declared as she drew, "Pay attention applicant Duel Academy is a very prestigious school and you do not get in by making lame jokes. Dueling is a serious business."

"Sorry but I have to disagree with you, dueling is supposed to be fun," David said.

"If you think that then you surely will not pass this field test. I activate the continuous spell Summon Cloud. This allows me to…"

"Special summon one level four or lower Cloudian monster from your hand if you have no monsters on the field," David interrupted.

"Well, at least your card knowledge isn't too bad," Carroll said snootily, "I take it you are familiar with the Cloudian monsters?"

"Sure," David said, "But I never faced anyone who used that deck-type before."

"Then you first encounter will be your last then. I'll use Summon Cloud's effect to special summon my Cloudian-Poison Cloud to the field in defense mode."

A large, balloon-like red cloud appeared on the field in a defensive slouch, (Def-1000). "Next I activate the spell card Lucky Cloud, which allows me to draw two cards if I can summon two Cloudian monsters with the same name in one turn," Carroll explained.

"And since you already have one Poison Cloud out, I'm guessing you plan to summon another one of those," David guessed.

"Don't speak out of turn, applicant, unless you're sure of yourself. I summon Cloudian-Turbulence to the field in attack mode!" Carroll announced as a bluish tornado-like cloud appeared on the field, (Atk-800).

"Only 800 attack points?" David said.

"Oh please points aren't everything in this game, abilities are also very important. Take Turbulence for example, when it is normal summoned, it gains one fog counter for every Cloudian monster on the field and I count two, so that's two fog counters. I can then remove one fog counter and special summon one Cloudian Smoke Ball from my deck. So why not special-summon two?" Two pale blue clouds vanished from Turbulence and two small yellowish clouds, with big brown eyes, appeared on the field, (Def-600).

"I'll also place two cards facedown and end my turn. And since I summoned two Cloudian monsters with the same name I can now draw two cards. Your move," Carroll said.

"Nice you got four monsters on the field in one turn, let's see what I can do," David said as he drew, "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" A tall snarling blue dragon rose to the field, (Atk-1900). "Attack her Cloudian-Turbulence, with Sapphire Slasher!" David called out. The dragon's wings glowed and fired crescent shaped energy blasts at the bluish cloud.

"Nice try," Carroll said, "but I'm activating the trap card, Spirit Barrier, which…"

"Prevents all battle damage as long as you have a monster on the field," David said, "And since Turbulence can't be destroyed in battle you've got a nice shield there."

"True now you can't get at my lifepoints," Carroll said.

"I end my turn," David said.

"Back to me then," Carroll said as she drew, "I activate Fog Control which allows me to tribute a Cloudian monster and place 3 Fog Counters on another Cloudian monster. So I'll sacrifice a Smoke Ball and give the counters to Turbulence." One of the Smoke Balls turned into mist and vanished. Three pale blue clouds surrounded Turbulence. "Now I'll remove two fog counters and special summon the third Smoke Ball from my deck as well as the one from my graveyard," Carroll said, as two more small yellow clouds appeared on the field.

"Next I'll sacrifice all five monsters so I can summon Cloudian-Nimbusman in attack mode!" Carroll said as the five monsters merged to form a small bluish-white cloud. This one was slightly humanoid; with arms, legs, and purple eyes, (Atk-1000).

"You sacrificed five monsters for that?" David asked incredulously, "I'm almost afraid to ask what its ability is."

"When tribute summoned, Nimbusman gains a fog counter for every water monster I tributed. And for each fog counter Nimbusman gains 500 extra attack points.

"No way that raises its attack to 3500!" David exclaimed, as electricity surged through Nimbusman.

"That's right now it has the power to destroy your little lizard," Carroll said.

"Dragon," David corrected.

"Whatever, Nimbusman attack with Wind Gust!" Nimbusman blew out a gust of wind at the blue dragon.

"I activate the trap card Sakuretsu Armor to destroy that bag of wind," David shouted.

"Not so fast, I have a trap to play as well go Trap Jammer!" Carroll declared.

"Nuts!" David said as his trap shattered, "Now I'm wide open." The gust shredded Luster Dragon. "Eeerrgggg!" David grunted as he lost 1600 lifepoints.

"That's enough punishment for now so I end my turn," Carroll said. (D-2400 Dr. C-4000).

"Then I draw," David said, "and place one card facedown and end my turn."

"That's all tsk, how disappointing," Carroll declared as she drew, "I summon Cloudian-Acid Cloud in attack mode!" A bright green humanoid cloud appeared on the field, (Atk-500). "And just like the other Cloudians, Acid Cloud gains one fog counter for every Cloudian I have out which equals two," Carroll said as two pale blue clouds encircled Acid Cloud, "Now thanks to Acid Clouds effect, I can remove two fog counters to destroy that facedown card of yours." A green mist surrounded the trap card, and the card shattered. "Now Nimbusman attack that defense!" Carroll ordered.

The attack revealed a small green dragon, wearing samurai-like armor, and carrying a small sword and a shield in a defensive crouch, (Def-900). The dragon was shredded, but another one appeared in defense mode. "Hey!" Carroll exclaimed.

"That was my Troop Dragon," David explained, "Whenever its destroyed I can special-summon another one from my deck to the field."

"How annoying, I end my turn," Carroll said.

"Time to go on the offensive," David declared as he drew, "Luckily for me I have a monster that allows me to do both. I sacrifice my Troop Dragon so I can summon Prime Material Dragon in attack mode!"

A gold dragon appeared on the field. It had six gold wings, a pointed snout, and its body seemed to be made of pure gold, (Atk-2400).

"So now you have a big, shiny lizard so what? My lifepoints will still remain untouched," Carroll said.

"You'll just have to wait and see, but for now I place two cards facedown and end my turn," David said.

"That turn accomplished nothing," Carroll stated as she drew, "Here at Duel Academy we don't mess around, we show no mercy. Nimbusman, get rid of that pathetic lizard!"

"Dragon," David corrected, "and he's not going anywhere. I activate the quick-play spell Book of Moon which automatically flips your monster to facedown defense position. Which not only blocks your attack, it also removes all of fog counters, and extra attack points."

"No!" Carroll declared, "I have to admit that was a clever move, but this exam is far from over. Now I place a monster in defense mode, and one card facedown. That ends my turn."

"I draw!" David exclaimed, "I'll start by summoning Twin-Headed Behemoth in attack mode!" A purple, two-headed dragon appeared on the field, (Atk-1500). "I know your Nimbusman only has 1000 defense points so, Behemoth attack with Twin Blaze!" David said. Both heads fired a blast of fire at the Nimbusman. Nimbusman survived, but since it was in defense mode, it was automatically destroyed. "Now Prime Material Dragon, attack her other defense with Golden Flare Flash!" David said.

With a roar, the gold dragon fired a golden flare at the facedown monster which turned out to look and resemble a pale blue ghost, (Def-0). Six pale blue clouds appeared and encircled the dragon.

"That was my Cloudian-Ghost Fog, you just destroyed," Carroll explained.

"And when it destroyed my dragon received six fog counters because it's a level six monster," David cut in.

"Stop interrupting, I'm a teacher show some respect!" Carroll snapped.

"Hey, I'm just trying to save you the trouble of explaining cards I already now," David replied defensively.

"Well you could be more polite," Carroll snapped.

"Fine, I end my turn," David said.

"During your end-phase I activate the trap card Natural Disaster, which will inflict 500 damage to you every time I destroy one of your cards," Carroll announced, "Now I draw and activate the spell card Diamond-Dust Cyclone!" A large, glittery blue tornado appeared on the field. "Now I can destroy a monster with four or more fog counters on it," Carroll said, "Like your gold lizard!"

"Dragon. If I have to be polite then you have to start calling them dragons," David said.

"I don't bargain with students," Carroll snapped.

"Fine then let me interrupt your move by activating my dragon's special effect. By discarding one card I can negate the effects of your spell card," David said. The tornado fizzled out.

"That's not fair, I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Carroll said.

"I draw…and activate Mystical Space Typhoon to blow away that Spirit Barrier!" David announced.

"Oh no, now my lifepoints are wide open," Carroll moaned as the barrier was shattered.

"Oh yeah, Prime Material Dragon and Twin-Headed Behemoth attack that Acid Cloud!" David shouted.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Carroll yelled as both attacks drained her lifepoints.

"I end my turn," David said. (D-2400, Dr. C-1100).

"_How dare this stupid boy show me up, but I'll make sure he loses this duel," _Carroll thought. "You'll pay for that," Carroll said angrily as she drew, "I sacrifice both of my monsters in order to summon my strongest monster, my Cloudian-Eye of the Typhoon!"

A massive purple cloud appeared on the field. It formed into a hulking giant, with a single, large red eye, (Atk-3000).

"Damn, that's huge!" David said, "Fortunately for me, whenever windy attacks, my monsters switch battle modes so I don't lose any life-points this turn."

Carroll smirked, "See I told you we show no mercy, I activate the equip-spell Big Bang Shot!"

David's face paled, "Oh great now it doesn't matter what mode my monsters are in I'll still lose points, plus your monster gains an extra 400 attack points." "Precisely, Eye of the Typhoon attack that gold lizard with Hurricane Gale!" Carroll commanded. A large blast of wind forced both monsters to defense mode (Prime Def-2000).

Then the winds shredded the golden dragon as well as 1400 of David's lifepoints. "Errrgg!" David grunted as the winds struck him.

"Ha, you should reconsider your career choice," Carroll smirked as she polished her glasses on her shirt, "I end my turn."

"This duel's not done yet," David declared as he drew, "Perfect, I summon Exploder Dragon in attack mode!" as a small black dragon appeared on the field, clutching a wicked looking cannonball, (Atk-1000).

"And what does this lizard do?" Carroll sniffed.

"Why spoil the surprise?" David countered. "Exploder Dragon attack that typhoon with Cannonball Clash!" The dragon tossed its cannonball at the swirling purple thunderhead, which responded by sending a blast of wind at the little dragon.

The cannonball exploded on impact causing the entire mass to explode and vanish! Carroll's jaw dropped open, "How did you…what happened to my…huh?"

"Let me explain," David said grinning, "Whatever monster destroys Exploder Dragon is also automatically destroyed, plus I don't lose any lifepoints either."

"But…that's…" Carroll spluttered.

"Twin-Headed Behemoth finish this duel with Twin Blaze!" David shouted. With a snarl the dragon unleashed a stream of flames from both mouths at Carroll depleting the rest of her lifepoints. "Looks like I win," David said.

"But that's not fair. I had this duel won," Carroll was shocked.

A voice announced, "Congratulations applicant David and welcome to Duel Academy!" "All right!" David exclaimed as he walked passed Carroll "Now to see if I can find Eric."

***

"…and then I went to come and find you," David finished. (He was recounting his tale for Eric).

"You know when I asked how your duel went, I didn't mean for you to tell me everything," Eric muttered.

"Really," David said feigning shock, "I had no idea, anyway come on let's go home and pack, the plane leaves tomorrow and we have to be ready."

Eric grinned and said, "We made the Academy bro, good times are ahead!"

"_That's what you think punk," _Harkins though as he heard this, _"for breaking my win streak and humiliating me like that, I'm going to make you and your friend's stay at Duel Academy hell."_

To Be Continued…….


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****:**

_I almost forgot; all of the Crystal Beasts as well as the various support cards will be given their correct name Gem. Example: Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus. Why they decided to rename them with the word crystal, I'll never know. I mean they are all gems (except Amber and Cobalt). Crystals are completely different. Maybe Gem is a swear word or something like Hades, or demon, or angel._

Chapter 3: A Rival Appears!

It was about 10:30 at night. Eric had almost finished packing what he was going to take with to Duel Academy, and was now going through his deck and card collection.

"_There, that should do it,"_ Eric thought, as he finished reorganizing one of the several binders full of cards that he was going to take with.

Since one of Eric's goals is to obtain at least one of every card, he had to be prepared with stuff to trade, who knows someone just might have a Kanan the Swordmistress or some other World Championship card that they'd like to trade, then maybe his collection would be as complete as his Dad's is. Stifling a yawn, Eric packed the remaining binders, zipped the case up and went to bed.

Next morning, at 11:00 the plane to Duel Academy took off from the airport, with David and Eric both present.

"Here we go," David exclaimed as the plane took off.

The plane was a very big 747, complete with a second floor and a few dueling arenas of course, for anyone who felt like having a friendly duel. By 11:45 the plane had landed at Duel Academy, and Eric and David were heading for the main campus. Once inside, there were several aides who directed everybody into different rooms to get their school uniforms. David and Eric were both told to go to the same room. Once inside a man handed both of them a red blazer, as well as a pair of red and black sneakers. They were also given an academy red duel disk, as well as given directions on how to find their dormitory.

"Aw man, we're both Slifer Red students," David complained, "but we passed both exams there must be a mistake."

"I'll bet that Harkins guy I crushed was responsible for this," Eric muttered, "Oh well, we'll just have to prove him wrong."

They were outside the main entrance to the Academy just chilling.

"According to this guide book, our dorm is located by the water and it and the yellow dorm are exactly the same," David said, reading from the guide book.

"What about the blue dorm," Eric asked.

"Whoa, it's like a freaking palace!" David said, pointing to a photo. "Man we've got to get in there," Eric said.

"Ah, there you are," said a voice from behind me.

Eric turned and saw the girl who he was talking to at his duel yesterday walking towards them.

She was a little bit shorter than Eric with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also wearing a girl's Obelisk Blue uniform. But what really caught Eric's eye were her breasts. This girl's boobs were so big that she couldn't even button up her blazer over them. So she made do with wearing a very stretchy blue t-shirt under the blazer to compensate.

"Hey, what's up?" Eric exclaimed extending his hand, "I'm Eric Wilson, Harkins crusher what's your name?"

She laughed and replied, "I'm Jessica Lange, that was a great duel yesterday, but why are you in Slifer?"

"Cuz he's a loser, just like all of the other Slifer Red students," A voice sneered.

The trio turned to see a tall guy walking towards them. He had spike-up black hair, black eyes, and he wore an Obelisk jacket over his black shirt and pants. He also wore a spike bracelet on his right arm.

"What do you mean loser?" David said.

"I mean you're a pathetic duelist and you don't belong in Duel Academy like the rest of us," the guy replied laughing. He then turned to Jessica and said gallantly, "Hey, Jessica how about you tell me how your summer was and we can get away from these Slifer slackers?"

"I don't think so, Matt," Jessica replied. "

Aw come on, it'll be fun," Matt said.

Eric stepped between them, "The lady said no."

"Out of my way punk, who asked you anyway?" Matt replied shoving me.

"Cut it out Matt," Jessica said.

"Tell you what," Eric replied, getting up, "Since there's a lady present, I won't kick your ass with my fists, so let's duel"

"Duel? Fine but not now. How about tonight next to the lake in the forest at midnight; where no one can see us?" Matt said.

"I accept," Eric said.

"Ha, that's got to be a record, losing your first duel at the Academy before classes even begin," Matt laughed, "see u later slacker, later Jess." He walked off, with the trio staring after him.

"Good riddance," Jessica muttered after he walked off, "Sorry you had to meet him on your first day, he's an obnoxious punk, but he's a really good duelist."

"How do you know him?" Eric asked.

"We went to the Duel Prep School together," Jessica replied.

"There's a prep school?" David asked.

"Sure, and if you pass there you're guaranteed to be an Obelisk Blue student upon your entrance at Duel Academy," Jessica said, "and unfortunately, Matt was the top-ranked male student at the Prep School."

"So what?" Eric replied, "I'll still beat him."

Jessica said, "If you still plan on going through with this, I'll meet you guys outside of your dorm tonight and we can go together, ok?"

"You bet," David replied, "see you tonight." David and Eric turned and headed for The Slifer Red Dorm. Their room turned out to be the corner room on the first floor giving them a nice view of the lake.

"This room is going to be great," David exclaimed, as they un-packed.

At 11:50 pm Eric and David snuck out the window and ran into the forest, where they were joined by Jessica, who led them to the spot where Eric was to meet Matt for the duel. Eric walked over and stood across from Matt.

"Well, well slacker looks like you have some guts after all," Matt sneered.

"Enough talk, let's duel," Eric said activating my duel disk. _"Time to prove this chucklehead wrong,"_ Eric thought as he drew, _"Pretty good opening hand."_ "I summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode!" Eric called out, "and thanks to his special ability, I get to place a Gem Beast from my deck, face-up in my s/t zone as a continuous spell, and I choose my Cobalt Eagle!" A large, light-blue gem appeared in his s/t zone.

"Uh, oh," David said.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Eric always crystallizes his Ruby Carbuncle the first chance he gets, since it's the weakest Gem Beast stat wise, it's more useful crystallized," David replied, "but since he didn't that means it must be in his hand."

"Oh, I get it," Jessica replied, "by placing it from his hand to the field, he would have been out a card, but by choosing a different Gem Beast from his deck, he still has some advantage."

"Next, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn," Eric said.

"What a lame start," Matt exclaimed drawing, "Of course I expected nothing more from a slacker. But moving on, I activate the spell card, Dark World Dealings. So now…"

"We each draw a card and then discard a card," Eric cut in, drawing and then discarding his Ruby Carbuncle.

"Well, well the slacker knows what a good card does," Matt said drawing, "But did you know that when I discard this card, it comes back to my side of the field? Rise, Silvva, Warlord of Dark World!" A big silver-colored demon appeared on the field, (Atk-2300).

"Next, I'll activate another Dark World Dealings," Matt announced, "By discarding it to the graveyard, I get to special summon, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!" A big demon clad in gold armor appeared on the field, wielding a big axe, (Atk-2300).

"I haven't normal summoned yet so go, Beige, Vanguard of Dark World!" Matt said. A gray-colored demon carrying a spear appeared on the field, (Atk-1600).

"Looks like I win in only one turn, go Silvva crush his pony with Blades of Dark World!" Matt commanded.

Two curved blades extended from Silvva's wrists, and then it lunged toward Sapphire Pegasus, and slashed it with the blades.

"I activate the trap card, Gem Set!" Eric called out, as Sapphire Pegasus disappeared, "This card lets me crystallize a Gem Beast from my deck, like my Amethyst Cat." A round Amethyst appeared in Eric's s/t zone.

"Big deal," Matt jeered, "I still win, Goldd attack with Dark World Axe, and Beiige finish him off with Dark World Spear!" The two demons charged straight at Eric. Suddenly, a transparent Sapphire Pegasus and a transparent Topaz Tiger materialized and blocked the two attacks.

"Hey, what's going on?" Matt yelled.

"Gem Set has another effect, after it's activated, I take no battle damage this turn," Eric said.

"What?" Matt yelled.

"Are you deaf?" Eric asked, "As well as pig-headed?"

"Watch your mouth, slacker," Matt growled, "So you blocked my attacks, big deal. I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then I'll step in," Eric said, "I sacrifice my crystallized Cobalt Eagle to activate Gem Raigeki, which lets me destroy any card on your side of the field, like your set card." Matt just glared at Eric as the card was destroyed.

"Nice move," David called.

"Now I draw," Eric said, "And I summon another Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode!" "He has two?" Jessica asked surprised.

"Three actually," David replied.

"Then I can use my Pegasus' special ability and crystallize my Gem Beast Amber Mammoth from my deck," Eric announced as a round oval-shaped amber appeared in my s/t zone.

"Next, I play Gem Promise too special summon my Gem Beast Amber Mammoth from my s/t zone to the field!" Eric called as a large grey elephant with four curved tusks and a round amber stone on its head appeared on the field, (Atk-1700).

"Then I activate the spell card, Lightning Vortex, which lets me destroy all the monsters on your side of the field after discarding a card," Eric said.

"No!" Matt exclaimed as a blast of lightning vaporized all of his monsters

. "Now go, Sapphire Pegasus and Amber Mammoth attack his life points directly!" Eric commanded.

"Arrrgggghhhh!" Matt groaned as his life points plunged from 4000 to 500.

"That was an amazing move!" Jessica beamed.

"Yeah," David exclaimed, "not only did he destroy all of Matt's monsters, he now has control of the field as well."

"So who's the slacker now?" Eric taunted.

"You still are, obviously," Matt grunted.

"Right," Eric countered, "I'm not the one who just got his butt royally kicked last turn."

"Anybody could make a turn like that, but it takes real skill to turn things around like this," Matt exclaimed drawing, "I activate a familiar spell card, Lightning Vortex, kiss your pathetic monsters good-bye!"

"Rats!" Eric exclaimed as both monster were crystallized into his s/t zone.

"Next, I remove three fiends from my graveyard to summon my Dark Necrofear!" A blue demon rose to the field. It wore various pieces of dark armor and clutched a broken doll in its hands, (Atk-2200).

"Attack this slacker's life points directly, with Necro Rays!" Matt yelled. Twin black beams shot out from Dark Necrofear's eyes and struck Eric.

"Errrgg!" Eric groaned as his life points dropped by 2200, (E-1800, M-500).

"Ha ha ha, take that slacker," Matt laughed

. "My move," Eric said, "I throw a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"That's right slacker, that's all you can do, my onslaught continues," Matt said drawing, "Excellent, I summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World in attack mode!" A medium-sized demon rose to the field. Its right arm was a demonic claw, and it held a bow and had a quiver of arrows slung to its right side, (Atk-1400).

"Now, Dark Necrofear, crush his pitiful defense!" Matt commanded. Again, Dark Necrofear's eyes fired twin black beams, this time at the defense monster, which was Gem Beast Emerald Turtle.

"Now that you're once again defenseless, Broww attack him with Arrow of Dark World!" Matt commanded. Broww knocked an arrow onto his bow and fired it at Eric.

"Aurgh!" Eric groaned as the arrow struck decreasing his life points a further 1400. (E-400, M-500).

"You're done slacker," Matt growled, "There's no way to save yourself so just forfeit this duel now!"

"I refuse to quit," Eric said drawing his next card.

"Hey, you guys hear that? It sounds like hurried footsteps," David asked. "Oh crap, Campus Security," Jessica said, "If they find us here we'll all be in big trouble." "Well, well slacker, I guess this duel took longer than I thought. I had hoped to win before my anonymous tip about two slackers hanging around the lake went through. Looks like you get a reprieve until next time we meet, lucky you," Matt said as they both deactivated their duel disks.

Matt then ran down a path away from the guards.

"Come on guys, this way," Jessica said leading Eric and David down a different path.

"This sucks," Eric said as they ran.

"Why?" David asked, "You probably would have lost back there, no offense."

"No way," Eric replied, flipping the card in his hand, "Not after I played this." The card in Eric's hand was Gem Beast Topaz Tiger. "Whoa," exclaimed David, "You would have won for sure, man."

"How?" Jessica asked, "I mean it only has 1600 attack, and by attacking his Broww he would have only lost 200 life points leaving him with 300."

"Simple, Jess," Eric replied, "Whenever my Topaz Tiger attacks a monster it gains 400 attack points, so with 2000 attack that would have been enough to win."

"You would have won for sure then," Jessica said, beaming, "It would have been great if you could have put him in his place."

"Oh, well," Eric replied, "I'm sure I'll get another chance."

A few seconds later they arrived outside the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Are you guys going to be ok getting back in?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, we left the window open," David replied, "Thanks for showing us the way back."

"No problem, "Jessica replied, "See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, good-night," Eric said as she turned to go.

"Good-night," she replied.

As he watched her disappear into the night, Eric couldn't help grin.

David smiled and said, "Come on, bro, let's go inside before we get caught, and get some rest for tomorrow's classes."

To Be Continued……..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Defensive Tactics.

Bbbrrriiiiinnngggg! The alarm clock went off at 7:30 in the morning. As Eric reached over to shut it off, his first thought was that he hated alarm clocks. His second thought was, oh yeah today's the first day of classes, better get up. He sat up and stretched, David was already up.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Like a log," Eric replied, "You?"

"Not bad," he replied. They both got dressed and headed out the door for some food at the Slifer Cafeteria. After breakfast, they returned to the dorm, grabbed up their packs and headed off towards their first class.

"What is our first class?" Eric asked David.

"Alternate Dueling Strategies, with Professor Carroll," David replied.

"Great," Eric replied, "I could use a nap."

After their morning classes, Eric and David headed outside to chill and to have some lunch.

"So when's the wedding?" David asked.

"Huh?" Eric replied.

"I mean you were staring at Jessica in class for a while, so I figured you like her," David said grinning, "Can I be your best man?"

"Very funny," Eric replied, "Yeah I do like her, and I mean she helped us out yesterday getting away and all."

"Yeah, she did," David said nodding.

"I just wish the stupid security guards hadn't shown up," Eric said angrily, "I so wanted to beat the pants off of that jackass Matt."

"Yeah, I would've liked to see the jerk lose too, but you'll get him next time," David said.

They were walking past the Ra Yellow dorm, when a voice called out, "Hey David!" The boys turned to see a girl running over to them.

"Friend of yours?" Eric asked with a smirk.

She caught up to them and said, "Long time no see."

"Uh, yeah, hey…you," David said.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot about me," the girl asked, "I'm Ashley Hammond, we used to be next door neighbors before my family and I moved away, remember?"

David's face lit up, "That's you Ashley? Wow, I didn't recognize you, you look different. It's been a while."

"Yeah, like five years," said Ashley.

"Oh yeah, Ashley meet Eric he's a good friend of mine," David said.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley," Eric said shaking her hand. Ashley was around five and a half feet tall, had long black hair and green eyes. She also wore a girl's Ra Yellow jacket.

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

"So you're in Ra huh," David asked.

"Yep, I should've been in Obelisk, but I did kind of bad on the written exam," she replied, "So how come you're a Slifer?"

"Harkins," we both replied in unison.

"Really?" Ashley asked surprised, "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing short of beating the pants off of him at the entrance exams," Eric replied grinning.

"Who did you duel?" Ashley asked David.

"I dueled against Doctor Carroll," replied David. Then the three of them proceeded to swap duel stories.

"Sounds like you've gotten a lot better since I last saw you, David," Ashley said, with a smile.

"Hey, who usually beat who when we dueled?" David asked.

"The score was usually pretty close," Ashley replied.

"In your dreams," muttered David.

"Why don't you two settle this argument with a duel right now," Eric suggested mildly.

"What a great idea," Ashley exclaimed, "Just let me go grab my duel disk."

David watched as she turned and ran into the Ra dorm, "Dude, she's got a great ass, and her rack's pretty good too," he mumbled.

"Hey, David, get your tongue back inside your mouth, before she comes back," Eric said, grinning.

"Man, she's a lot cuter than the last time I saw her," David said.

"Go for it man," Eric said as she came back out.

"Why don't we make this duel more interesting, and put up a rare card?" Ashley asked.

"Fine with me," David replied, as both players activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" both shouted. (D-4000, A-4000).

"Why don't I go first?" Ashley asked.

"Go right ahead," David replied, "Since I know you'll lose, it doesn't really matter."

"We'll see about that," Ashley retorted, "I activate Gladiator Beast's Respite, which allows me to add two Gladiator cards from my hand back into my deck," Ashley said selecting two cards from her hand and held them up, "So I choose to add Gladiator Beasts Spartacus and Octavius back to my deck." Ashley added the chosen cards shuffled and drew three cards.

"A Gladiator Beast Deck?" David asked in surprise, "That's fairly new."

"Well, I liked the way they work so I traded my old deck for this one," Ashley replied, "Now I'll place a monster in defense mode as well as two cards face-down to end my turn."

"All right," David said drawing, "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" The lean blue dragon appeared on the field with a growl, (Atk-1900).

"Now I play Nobleman of Crossout!" David said, "This card destroys and removes from play, your facedown monster."

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that, so I play the counter trap card Disarm!" Ashley responded.

David frowned, "What does that do?"

"Simple I return a Gladiator Beast monster from my hand to my deck, and I can negate your spell card," Ashley replied as she returned her Gladiator Beast Murmillo to her deck. Nobleman of Crossout was destroyed.

"Ok Luster Dragon attack that defense with Sapphire Slasher!" The dragon's wings glowed and fired crescent shaped energy blasts at the defensive monster, which turned out to be a hulking rhino with armored plates circling around its body, (Def-2100).

"Ha, you attacked my Gladiator Beast Hoplomus," Ashley said, "And during the end of the battle-phase I can return him to my deck and special summon a new Gladiator to take his place and I choose Gladiator Beast Spartacus!" An armored, gray dinosaur wielding a long battle-axe appeared on the field (Atk-2200).

"When he is special-summoned by the effect of Gladiator Beast Hoplomus I can add a Gladiator Beast equip spell from my deck to my hand," Ashley said, selecting a card from her deck, "And I choose Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd."

"Fine I place one card facedown and end my turn," David said.

"Back to me then," Ashley said drawing, "I equip Spartacus with Battle Halberd." The battle-axe in Spartacus's hand changed shape and a yellow energy blade extended out of the top of the pole.

"How come it didn't gain any attack points?" David asked, puzzled.

Ashley smiled, "It has a different effect, Spartacus attack Luster Dragon with the Halberd!"

Spartacus swung the Halberd and cleaved Luster Dragon in half, destroying it.

"Ugh," David muttered as he lost 300 life-points.

"Now I can use the Halberd to destroy that facedown card of yours," Ashley said, "Thanks to the effect of the halberd." David's trap card shattered. (D-3700. A-4000).

"I thought you said that you could beat her," Eric said laughing, "It looks like she's the one doing the beating."

"We'll see about that," David said as he drew, "I special summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" A long silver, metal snake-like dragon appeared on David's side of the field (Atk-2100).

"Hey wait that's a level five monster how can-"Ashley started to say.

"Because of its effect," David cut in, "If you have a monster out and I don't I can special summon it from my hand. And now I'll sacrifice it so I can summon my Kaiser Glider in attack mode!" The large golden-bronze dragon appeared on the field, (Atk-2400).

"Kaiser Glider, attack Spartacus with Lightning Flash!" David said.

"Sorry, but I activate the trap card Waboku," Ashley said and the trio of mages appeared, absorbing the attack.

"Ah, fine I end my turn," David said.

"Ok then," Ashley said, "I summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo in attack mode!" A strange, blue fish-like creature with webbed hands and two small cannons on its back appeared on the field, (Atk-800).

"Weird looking thing, isn't it?" Eric commented.

"Now I contact fuse Spartacus and Murmillo, to form Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!" Ashley announced.

"Say what?" Eric said.

"Contact fuse? I thought only Neo Spacians can do that," David said.

"Nope the Gladiator Beasts can do it too. Watch," Ashley said as a swirling white vortex appeared above her side of the field. Spartacus and Murmillo jumped into the vortex and a new monster appeared on the field.

This monster looked a lot like Spartacus but it was taller and wore black and gold armor and carried a double-bladed battle-axe, (Atk-2600).

"Gaiodiaz attack Kaiser Glider with Gladiator Axe!" Ashley commanded. With a roar, Gaiodiaz smashed its axe into Kaiser Glider, who screeched and vanished.

"Plus whenever Gaiodiaz destroys a monster by battle, you lose life-points equal to that monster's defense points," Ashley said, as David's score dropped by a total of 2400 points.

"Rrrr, my monster has a special ability too," David said, "whenever it's destroyed I can return one monster to your hand or in this case fusion deck, and I choose Gaiodiaz!" Ashley gasped as Gaiodiaz disappeared from the field.

"Oh fine," Ashley pouted, "I place one card facedown and end my turn." (D-1300. A-4000).

"With no monsters out I can get in a direct hit," David said as he drew, "Excellent, I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode!" A tall black dragon wielding a large double-sided battle-axe appeared on the field, (Atk-2000, Def-1200).

"2000 attack on a four-star? What's the drawback?" Ashley asked.

"It switches to defense mode when it's destroyed," David replied, "Axe Dragonute attack with Dragon Axe!"

"Ahhhhh!" Ashley yelled as the dragon swiped its axe at her, taking away half of her life-points. The dragon then went into a defensive crouch, (Def-1200).

"I end my turn," David said.

"For my turn," Ashley said, "I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Fine by me, I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode," David announced as the small red and white dragon appeared, (Atk-1400).

"Next I switch Axe Dragonute back to attack mode, and I'll have it attack that defensive monster of yours." The attack revealed a small brown monkey wearing a pair of green goggles and had a duel-disk attached to its arm, (Def-300).

"Since you destroyed my Test Ape by battle, I can special summon a level four or lower Gladiator Beast from my deck, and I choose my Gladiator Beast Dimacari." Ashley said, as a purple, bull-like monster, wearing blue armor, and silver arm gauntlets appeared on the field with a snort, (Atk-1600).

"Rrrr, fine Axe Dragonute switches back to defense mode and I end my turn," David said.

"Now then," Ashley said as she drew, "Dimacari attack that Axe Dragonute with Gladiator Pummel!" Dimacari snorted then let loose a volley of punches at Axe Dragonute, destroying it. "Now since he attacked, I can switch out Dimacari and special summon Gladiator Beast Alexander from my deck in attack mode!" Dimacari disappeared and was replaced by a seven-foot tall lion-like warrior wearing gold armor, (Atk-2400).

"What does he do?" David asked.

Ashley smiled, "You'll just have to wait and see I end my turn."

David draws, "Looks like I won't get to find out, I activate the spell card Dragon's Gunfire! Here's how it works I can only activate this card if I have a dragon-type monster on the field, I do so now I can destroy one monster you control with 800 defense or less, like Alexander." Masked Dragon launched a massive fireball at Alexander, which struck the Gladiator and fizzled out.

"What?" Eric and David exclaimed at the exact same time.

Ashley giggled, "When Alexander is special-summoned to the field he is immune to all spell cards."

"That sucks," David said, "I switch Masked Dragon to defense mode and end my turn."

"My turn then; I summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari in attack mode!" Ashley announced as the tall green, armored bird appeared on her side of the field, (Atk-1500). "Now Bestiari attack Masked Dragon with Gladiator Barrage!" Ashley declared. Bestiari fired a stream of arrows from its gauntlets at Masked Dragon destroying it.

"Whenever Masked Dragon is destroyed by battle I can special summon another one to the field," David said as another Masked Dragon appeared on the field in a defensive crouch.

"Fine, Alexander destroy it with Armored Rampage!" Ashley commanded. Alexander's Armor glowed and it slashed the dragon with its sharp wings.

"Now I'll special summon Exploder Dragon to the field," David announced as a small black dragon appeared on the field, (Def-0). The dragon clutched a wicked looking cannonball.

"I know what you are up to, so I am going to tag out Bestiari for Murmillo," Ashley said as the small blue Gladiator appeared on her side of the field, (Def-400), "And when he is special-summoned from the deck he can destroy one face-up monster on the field like your dragon!"

David smirked, "Nice try but since you are destroying my monster through an effect monster's effect, I can send the targeted card to the graveyard and special-summon my Dragonic Knight from my hand!" A tall dragon wearing silver armor and brandishing a big silver sword and shied appeared on the field, (Atk-2800)."Good job, dude," Eric called out.

"I end my turn," Ashley said. _"Come on David, attack me, my facedown card will end this duel for sure."_ Ashley thought.

"Time to end this," David declared as he drew, "I'll start with Stamping Destruction which I'll use to destroy you facedown card."

"No!" Ashley cried out as the Dragon's foot destroyed her Mirror Wall.

"You also lose 500 life-points," David added, "Next I activate Enemy Controller, which allows me to change Murmillo from defense to attack mode." The game controller appeared in front of David. "But first I have to put in the command sequence, so Up, Left, Right, C," David called out as the buttons were automatically pressed.

Then the game controller's cable flew out and attached itself to Murmillo, and shocked it with an electronic pulse. Murmillo stood up. Ashley cringed.

"Go Dragonic Knight attack Murmillo with Dragonic Saber!" David said. With a roar the dragon knight cleaved Murmillo in half with its sword depleting all of Ashley's life-points.

"Looks like I win," David said. Ashley groaned.

"Good job, man," Eric said, as he and David traded high fives.

"So which card do you want?" Ashley asked.

"Tell you what, let's forget about that for now, because when the next set comes out I might want something from there, if you get my drift," David said.

"It's a deal," Ashley replied smiling, "So what's your next class?"

"Dueling For Real, with Harkins," David replied grimacing.

"Yeah and its about to start so let's go," Eric said. The three friends ran towards the building. They arrived just as the bell rang.

"_Great,"_ Eric thought, _"Just one more hour to go."_

To Be Continued……


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mage Power Part 1.

"Man I thought the weekend would never get here," Eric said, walking outside with David and Ashley.

"I can't believe how much homework we got during the first week, especially from Harkins, you'd think that he's out to get us all or something." Eric continued. Not hearing a response he turned around. David and Ashley were about 10 feet away talking to each other!

"Hey what are you guys…?" Eric stopped himself. _"Guess those two are getting along all chummy I'll just leave them alone._" Eric continued along wondering which assignment he should do first when he heard a female yelling, "Matt you jerk give that back and leave me alone,"

When Eric heard the name Matt, he stopped and looked around the bend, and received a shock; Matt and a flunky of his were standing over a girl, who was lying on the ground. He received an even bigger shock when he realized the person on the ground was Jessica.

"Give it back, Matt" Jessica repeated.

"All you have to do is go out on a date with me, first," Matt drawled holding what looked like a text book. Eric's first instinct was to rush in there save the lady and kick Matt's ass, but he knew he was outnumbered two to one so he had to play it smart. Glancing around, Eric spotted a long stick, perfect. Scooping it up, he strode briskly up to them. Their backs were turned and they were both laughing, so they didn't see or hear Eric approach.

"Pardon me jerks," Eric said, "Is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

Matt spun around glaring at him. "Well well slacker, looks like you didn't learn your lesson since I crushed you?"

"Actually, I was about to beat you but since we got interrupted, your sorry ass was saved," Eric replied while twirling the stick around. "Now then I believe you better comply with the lady's wishes or I will kick both of your asses," Eric growled. Matt and Eric glared at each other for a minute.

"Here," Matt said tossing the book down to Jessica, "Let's go." He and his flunky turned and walked quickly away.

"Cowards," Eric muttered dropping the stick. "Need a hand?" Eric said to Jessica.

"Thanks for your help," She said as he helped her up.

"No problem," Eric replied, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah they just shoved me that's all," She replied smoothing her skirt. This caused her massive breasts to jiggle slightly.

"Hey you want to go hang out?" Eric asked handing her back the book.

Jessica flushed slightly, "Oh…uh no thanks I have homework."

"We could work on our homework together," Eric suggested.

"Uh, no thanks I've gotta go," Jessica said, as she turned and walked away, "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome," Eric replied. _"Hmmm, she helps us out a couple of days ago, and now she looks like there's something wrong,"_ Eric thought as he headed back to his dorm room.

Alone in her room in the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory, Jessica lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She thought back on what had just happened, _"Matt was being his usual jerk self. He said he wanted to go on a date with me. He's been trying to do that since Prep School. Then Eric steps in and stops him. He's so different," _Jessica thought to herself, _"Other people would not have stopped to help, but he did even though he was outnumbered." _

Jessica sat up, _"Why is Eric in Slifer? He took out Harkins plus technically beat Matt. Maybe he flunked the written exam, and only won his duels through dumb luck, or was it skill? I want to see for myself. I'm going to go challenge him to a duel."_ Jessica picked up her duel disk, slipped it on and set off.

"Hey bro, what's up? David asked as he and Ashley entered the dorm.

"Hey Eric," Ashley said.

"Hey David, what's up Ashley?" Eric replied setting down his books.

"Your dorm is just like ours, only it's red," Ashley noted. "Yeah it's pretty cool but the Obelisk dorm is still a lot cooler looking," Eric said.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," David called out. The door opened and in walked Jessica.

"Hey Jessica," Eric exclaimed, "What's up?"

"I came to challenge you to a duel," she replied.

"Who's she?" Ashley whispered to David.

"Jessica, she's the one who helped us out with that duel between Eric and Matt," David whispered back.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Jessica Lange," Jessica said extending her hand. "Ashley Hammond," Ashley replied shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"So what do you say, Eric?" Jessica asked.

"If you're serious then I accept," Eric replied grabbing his duel disk and slipping it on, "I never back down from a challenge. But let's go outside so we'll have more room."

"Ok," Jessica agreed. Everyone headed outside and Eric and Jessica stood across from each other.

"You ready?" Jessica asked.

"Let's do it to it," Eric exclaimed as they both drew five cards. (E-4000, J-4000).

"Ladies first," Jessica quipped as she drew, "I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode!" A tall, tanned man appeared on the field. He wore black robes and gripped a long enchanted spear. (Atk-1500. Def-1000).

"A Gravekeeper's deck?" Eric asked.

"Spellcaster actually," Jessica smiled, "Next, I place one card face-down, and activate the field spell card, Mystic Plasma Zone."

A vast swirling mass of purple-black clouds appeared above the field, firing off jagged blue bolts of lightning, one of which struck the Spear Soldier raising its attack by 500 points.

"Man, haven't seen that card in a while, I forgot it has such a cool effect," David commented.

"It's a little creepy if you ask me," said Ashley.

"Now all dark-attribute monsters gain 500 extra attack points, too bad. Now my Spear Soldier is stronger than any of the Gem Beasts," Jessica said.

"My go," Eric said drawing, "Well, well time for my favorite monster to make his Duel Academy debut. Kind of ironic it's against a spellcaster duelist. I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior, in attack mode!"

A tall knight clad in red and gold armor appeared on the field. He wore a red and gold metal magician's conical hat, complete with a gold visor on his head, a flowing red cape and carried a cool red and gold shield with a large purple stone set into the center; he also carried a long silver sword, (Atk-1600).

"That's his favorite monster?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, how come?" Jessica asked.

"Breaker is the first card my father gave to me, besides he's so cool," Eric grinned, "Now I activate his special effect, whenever he's normal summoned, he receives a spell counter which increases his attack by 300 points."

The purple stone embedded in Breaker's shield glowed.

"Plus since he's a dark monster he gains an additional 500 thanks to your field spell," Eric continued. (1600-1900-2400). "Oh yeah, go Breaker; strike down her soldier with Paladin Saber!"

The sword glowed with a blue light and Breaker lunged towards the soldier, who tried to block with his spear but the sword cut clean through the spear and him.

"Uhhhh," Jessica winced as her life points decreased by 400.

"Now then, I'm sure the majority of your monsters are dark types, so I'll spend Breaker's counter and eliminate your field spell," Eric said, "Go Breaker do your thing, buddy."

Breaker seemed to nod, and raised its shield, which fired a purple beam right into the heart of the dark cloud, disintegrating it. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn," Eric said. (E-4000. J-3600).

"My turn," said Jessica. "I discard my Gravekeeper's Commandant so I can add the field spell Necrovalley to my hand, and activate it." Canyon walls erupted from the floor, surrounding the pair. The sun blazed overhead, and the silhouettes of two pyramids could be seen in the distance.

"Great," Eric said, "Now all Gravekeepers receive 500 extra attack and defense points and I can't use cards from my graveyard."

"Right," grinned Jessica, "Now I summon my Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack mode!" A robed figure, wielding a wickedly curved sword, appeared on the field. (Atk-2000. Def-2000).

"Now attack Breaker with Necro Dagger Slash," Jessica commanded. The robed figure darted forward and with an upward slash from the dagger destroyed Breaker.

"Sorry," Jessica added seeing him wince.

"It's all good, part of the game," Eric said.

"I'll place one more card face-down and end," Jessica said.

"Time to get creative," Eric said drawing, "Nice, I activate the spell card, Gem Tree."

"Gem what?" Ashley asked.

In response, a bare tree with a glowing jewel on the bottom of its trunk appeared on the field in a flash of rainbow light.

"I've heard of money trees but not a gem tree, what does it do?" Jessica asked.

Eric grinned, "You'll see. But first I summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode!" The winged horse appeared on the field, (Atk-1800).

"Now for his ability," Eric said. Sapphire raised its head and whinnied, the horn on its head glowed. Eric then took his deck and selected a card saying, "I'll place my second Sapphire Pegasus in my spell/trap zone."

As soon as it was in place the gem tree glowed and a reddish jewel sprouted from one of the branches.

"Whenever a Gem Beast crystallizes, my tree gets a gem counter. Then I can send my tree to the graveyard and place Gem Beasts directly from my deck into my s/t zone equal to the number of counters on the tree," Eric explained. The jewel on the bottom of the trunk flashed and the reddish jewel fell off the branch and into his spell and trap zone as an oval-shaped ruby. (The tree then disappeared).

"So now Ruby Carbuncle is in my spell and trap zone, but not for long, go Gem Promise!" The ruby shattered and Ruby Carbuncle flew out and landed next to Sapphire in attack mode, (Atk: 300).

"Awwww how cute," Ashley cooed.

"Why does every girl think a purple cat with four ears is cute?" David asked.

"Because it just is, ok?" Ashley said, playfully punching David in the arm.

"Now for her special ability," Eric said, "Come on out Sapphire Pegasus." Ruby's tail glowed and the Sapphire dissolved revealing another Sapphire Pegasus, which flew next to the first one.

"And now I can add another gemstone to my side of the field, like Topaz Tiger." Eric said, as an oblong, yellow topaz appeared behind the Pegasus.

"That's very nice and all but all of your monsters are still too weak to destroy my Assailant," Jessica proclaimed with a toss of her hair.

"True, but not if I activate Giant Trunade!" Eric said, "This card returns all s/ts to the owner's hand, including Necrovalley."

"Rats," Jessica exclaimed as a vast tornado appeared on the field and proceeded to sweep away all of the spell and trap cards.

"Oh well I can still activate Scapegoat, as well as Mystic Wok!" Jessica called raising both of her facedown cards, causing four sheep tokens to appear on her side of the field in defense mode, and her monster to be absorbed into a giant bowl, transformed into energy which flowed into Jessica raising her life points by 2000.

"Go Sapphire Pegasus numbers one and two, attack her goats!" The two Sapphire Pegasus' horns fired twin royal-blue beams at two goats, destroying them.

"Now Ruby, your turn," Eric said, "Ruby Tail-rap." Ruby jumped up and slapped the red goat with its tail, and landed next to Eric. "Goat ahead," Eric grinned. (E-3600, J-5900).

"Cute," Jessica said, drawing, "I place a monster in defense mode and end."

"Back to me, and now I summon Gem Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode." Eric called out as the snarling white tiger appeared yellow stones flashing, (Atk-1600).

"Go Ruby, get that last goat," Eric said. As she flew back, Eric called out, "My tiger's itching to fight, go Topaz Strike!" The Tiger leaped forward claws outstretched. "And whenever he battles his attack goes up by 400," Eric continued, (1600-2000). The attack revealed a small girl wearing tight purple armor and carrying a green staff.

"You destroyed my Apprentice Magician, and thanks to her ability I can special summon another one in face-down defense mode," Jessica said, proceeding to do so.

Sapphire Pegasus blasted it, and then another Apprentice appeared only to be blasted by my second Pegasus.

"Now I'll special summon my Crystal Seer in defense mode," Jessica announced as the card appeared before her.

"Fine, I'll place one card facedown and end," Eric concluded.

"Time for a comeback," Jessica said drawing, "I'll flip up my Seer, and thanks to her ability I can pick up the top two cards of my deck and add one to my hand, which I'll immediately play, Pot of Greed!" The chuckling pot appeared behind her and she drew two cards. "Next I sacrifice my seer for the mighty Chaos Command Magician in attack mode!"

A tall figure wearing blue/grey armor and robes appeared on her side of the field, wielding a staff, (Atk-2400). "Now attack his Carbuncle," Jessica commanded.

"Sorry, but I'll have to negate your attack, go Waboku!" Eric shouted as the trio of mages appeared blocking the magician's attack.

"Darn it, I'll set one card and end," Jessica said.

"Let's see," Eric began, "I'll set two cards facedown, and switch Ruby to defense mode, your turn."

"That was quick," Jessica commented, "time to summon my Breaker the Magical Warrior to the field, and I'll spend his counter to destroy the face-down card on your right."

"Crap, well so much for Mirror Force," Eric groaned.

Jessica grinned, "Now Chaos Command Magician, strike down his tiger with Red Chaos!" The mage fired a red blast of energy at Topaz from the orb on its staff, crystallizing the tiger. "Now Breaker, attack his kitty," Jessica ordered. Breaker dashed forward and slashed Ruby, crystallizing her. "That ends my turn," said Jessica.

"Then I'll step in with Gem Raigeki. By sacrificing my Ruby Carbuncle, I can destroy your Command Magician," Eric said.

"Noooo," Jessica moaned as her mage was vaporized.

"Now Sapphire number one, attack her Breaker," Eric commanded.

"Errrgg." Jessica groaned as the blast destroyed Breaker along with 200 of her life points.

"Sapphire number 2 direct attack!" Eric called. As the winged horse charged for its attack, Jessica called out, "Not so fast I reveal my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor!"

A tall fiend appeared in front of her wearing jagged armor. The blue beam struck him and rebounded, crystallizing the Pegasus.

"Nuts, I thought I had you," Eric said.

"Not by a long shot," Jessica grinned.

"I'll finish up by summoning Gem Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode!" Eric said as a large multi-tusked elephant appeared and trumpeted its arrival, (Atk-1700). (E-2800. J-5400).

Jessica drew. "I'll place one card facedown and re-activate Necrovalley, and end," Jessica said.

Eric drew and called out, "Let's try this again, Sapphire Pegasus direct attack!"

"Go Rite of Spirit!" Jessica called out, "Rise up my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

"Err, cancel that attack Sapphire," Eric yelled, "I'll switch my Mammoth to defense and end. The mammoth sat down like a dog, (Def-1600).

Jessica drew, "Now I summon Gravekeeper's Commandant in attack mode!" A tall, staff-wielding warrior wearing a jackal's mask appeared on the field (Atk-1600-2100). "Go Commandant, attack his Pegasus," Jessica ordered. The monster swung its staff at Sapphire, but suddenly the amber stone on Amber Mammoth's head glowed and the Commandant seemed to change his mind and swung it's staff at the mammoth instead, crystallizing it.

"Hey, what happened, he was supposed to attack your horse," Jessica cried out.

"Well see the thing is," Eric smiled, "Amber Mammoth hates to see his friends in a fight so his special ability forces your monsters to battle him instead."

"Nice one," David called.

"Oooh fine, Spear Soldier crush his pony with Necro Spear!" Jessica ordered. The soldier lunged forward, and thrust his spear at Sapphire Pegasus, who tried to block with his horn, but to no avail. The attack caused Sapphire Pegasus to transform into a large, round sapphire, and floated to the back of Eric's field as a continuous spell.

"Urrrrgg!" Eric groaned as my score dropped by 200.

"And with that, I end my turn," Jessica concluded. (E-2600. J-5700). _"Looks like I have you in a corner, Eric now let's see if you're good enough to get out of it. _

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mage Power Part 2.

"_Man, she's really good_,_" _Eric thought as he drew, _"Definitely deserving of being an Obelisk, unlike that jerk Matt, and she's really hot too. Focus Eric." _ "I'll start by activating my Pot of Greed," Eric announced as the chuckling pot appeared. He drew twice.

"_Let's see, Emerald Turtle and, hmmm here's something that could be effective, maybe even turn the match around."_ "Ok first I place a monster in defense mode and then I'll end with one card facedown." Eric said.

"_Hmmm, he thought about that for awhile,"_ Jessica thought as she drew, _"But the Gem Beasts are one deck type I don't really know that much about, he could have anything out there. On the other hand he's definitely a good duelist, he took down, Matt and Harkins let's see if he can beat me._ "Go Spear Soldier Crush his defense," Jessica ordered.

The soldier lowered its spear and lunged towards the monster.

"Sorry Jess, but that's not going to work," Eric grinned.

"Why?"

"Because I activate the trap card Last Resort!" Eric replied as the card rose to reveal a scene of the Earth from the moon, and there was also a lone lawn chair on the moon as well.

"Last Resort? That doesn't sound good," Jessica said.

"For you it's not," Eric said, grinning, "Here's how it works, when you declare an attack, I get to activate a field spell from my deck."

"What?" Ashley exclaimed.

"I've never heard of an effect like that before," Jessica said, "But what field spell would give you an advantage?"

"The Gem Beast field spell," Eric replied taking a card from his deck and holding it up.

"Go Ancient City Rainbow Ruins!" Eric called slipping the card into the field spell slot. The Necrovalley field disappeared to be replaced by a roman coliseum with tall marble pillars. Mountains and trees loomed in the distance, and a seven-colored rainbow arced overhead against a blue sky.

"Now that's a cool field spell," Ashley commented.

"But what does it do?" Jessica asked.

"I'll tell you but first things first, since Last Resort cancelled out a field spell with its effect, you get to draw a card," Eric said. (Jessica drew).

"And since Necrovalley is gone, all Gravekeepers lose 500 attack, and since your soldier attacked my Emerald Turtle, which has 2000 defense points, you lose 500 life points," he continued.

"Rats," Jessica moaned.

"Now you can finish your turn," Eric said.

"Ok," Jessica said, "First I sacrifice my two monsters to summon one of my strongest monsters, the mighty Dark Magician of Chaos!" The two monsters disappeared to be replaced by a tall, skinny mage, with wild black hair and a magician's outfit made of black leather and he also carried a long magician's staff, (Atk-2800).

"Ho boy!" Eric exclaimed.

"Now for his ability, which lets me add a spell card back to my hand, look familiar?" Jessica asked, holding up Necrovalley. Eric sighed.

"Welcome back to Necrovalley!" Jessica exclaimed playing the field spell, causing the city to be transformed back to the desert canyon.

"To finish up, I'll set one card facedown," Jessica concluded.

"Time to play the monster that will turn this around for me," Eric declared as he drew, "To summon him I need to sacrifice my Emerald Turtle. Meet my Gravi-Crush Dragon!" A large muscular hunter-green dragon appeared on the field with a roar, (Atk-2400).

"Nice dragon, but a little short on the attack," Ashley noted.

"Which he makes up for with his special ability," Eric said, "allow me to demonstrate, by sacrificing a continuous spell card from my field he can destroy a monster on your side of the field."

"But you don't have any continuous spells," Jessica protested.

"Actually I have four of them," Eric grinned.

"Wait I forgot the Gem Beasts become continuous spells when they are crystallized," Jessica said.

"Right, so without further ado, I'll sacrifice a sapphire to destroy your chaos mage," Eric shouted. The dragon scooped up a sapphire and hurled it Frisbee-style at the mage, destroying both.

"Now Gravi-crush Dragon, even up the score, attack with Gravity Fist," Eric called.

A purple aura surrounded the dragon's fist as it charged towards Jessica.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I activate the trap card Magic Cylinder!" Jessica cried. Two large, decorated purple cylinders appeared on her side of the field. The first one began to glow, sucking up the dragon inside. Then the other one glowed and the dragon reappeared and charged towards Eric. The dragon swung its fist at him, but he raised up his duel disk to block just in time, as the dragon struck.

"Urrrrggggg!" Eric groaned as his life points plummeted to 200.

"Eric, you all right bro?" David asked.

"Yeah, just a little shook up is all," Eric replied, "This doesn't look good for me, but I end my turn, with a face-down." (E-200. J-5300).

"Time for a victory," Jessica exclaimed drawing, _Perfect, just the monster I need to end this duel, and with me having more life points than when I started, looks like Eric is not as good as I thought he was. But wait, that facedown of his could be bad, I better play it safe, either way, I'll still win._ "Now I summon, Injection Fairy Lily, in attack mode!"

A small girl, dressed as a nurse carrying a large syringe appeared on the field, (Atk-400). "I could have her attack," Jessica began, "But I'm sure you set a trap, so I'll just play this instead, the spell card Mystic Box!" As she spoke, two large black boxes, adorned with question marks appeared on the field, and Gravi-crush Dragon and Injection Fairy Lily were each swept inside a separate one.

Then several swords pierced the one that Gravi-Crush Dragon was in.

"No!" Eric exclaimed.

"Relax," Jessica said, "You get my monster in exchange." "The second box re-opened and Injection Fairy Lily flew over to Eric's side of the field.

"Erm, no thanks," Eric said.

"That sucks, Jessica gave Eric a monster he can't attack with," David said.

"And just in case you do try something, I'll place one card facedown and end," Jessica said.

"_Man am I in a tough bind, she has over 5000 more life points than I do, but I know I can do something," _Eric thought as he drew, _"This will definitely help."_ "I activate the spell card Rare Value!" Eric called out. "So now choose a Gem Beast to be sent to my Graveyard."

"Ok, I choose a Sapphire Pegasus," Jessica replied.

"Fine," Eric said as a sapphire shattered, "Now I get to draw two cards. Just what I need, remember my Gravi-Crush Dragon? Let me introduce you to his counter-part, Magna-Slash Dragon!" The lily disappeared to be replaced by a slender pale-green dragon with very large wings, Atk-2400.

"And just like his brother, he can destroy things using continuous spells, namely spells and traps, like your face down over there," Eric grinned. Magna-Slash Dragon used one of its wings to swat the topaz gem, which soared over to the face-down card and shattered it.

"And now for Necrovalley," Eric said. This time, Magna-Slash Dragon scooped up the sapphire flung it into the air and sliced it apart with its other wing causing blue shards to rain down on the valley destroying it.

"Go Magna-Slash Dragon attack Jessica with Magna-Wing Blades!" Eric shouted. The dragon roared and slashed the air with its great wings leaving two crescent-shaped blade marks which streaked towards Jessica and struck her.

"**Arrrrrrgggggg!" Jessica groaned on impact.**

"Oh yeah, way to make a comeback," David said.

"I'll finish up by activating Swords of Revealing Light," Eric said as a cascade of golden light swords surrounded Jessica's field. "Your turn."

"_Either he's better than I thought or he's just lucky, I'll find out soon,_" Jessica thought, "I draw and activate the spell card Fissure, which automatically destroys the monster with the lowest attack on the field."

"But since there's only one, my dragon is destroyed," Eric finished with a sigh as a hole appeared in the ground underneath his dragon, then a monstrous hand snaked up and dragged the dragon into the hole which then sealed up again.

"I'll finish up with a monster in defense mode," Jessica said. Some of the swords disappeared.

"My draw," Eric said. "I'll toss out a defense and end."

"I'll summon the Gravekeeper's Commandant in attack mode, and end my turn," Jessica announced as a tall dark-robed man, carrying a staff appeared on the field, (Atk-1600).

"Ok," Eric began, "First I'll flip up my Magician of Faith to retrieve a spell from my graveyard like Pot of Greed," A young lady dressed in a purple robe and carrying a crescent moon staff appeared on the field. Her staff glowed with a green light and Eric added Pot of Greed to his hand and immediately activated it, and drew two cards.

"I'll place a monster in defense mode and end," Eric said. "Now I reveal my face down monster, Gravekeeper's Spy, and her special ability allows me to special summon another Gravekeeper from my deck, like another Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" Jessica called as another Spear-wielding soldier appeared on her side of the field.

"Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your swords," Jessica said.

The remaining swords were swept away in the tornado-like winds. "Now Spear Soldier, crush his Magician of Faith and end this duel," Jessica commanded.

As the soldier rushed forward, Eric said, "Remember how you were so worried about this trap? Well your attack has triggered it, go Needle Ceiling!"

"What?" Jessica exclaimed shocked as the field was covered by a vast stone ceiling riddled with holes. Suddenly steel spikes appeared in each of the holes and the ceiling began to lower.

"Now allow me to explain how this card works," Eric said, "Simply put this card destroys all face-up monsters on the field, which includes all three of your monsters and my magician."

"No!" Jessica cried out as her monsters were destroyed.

"I honestly don't know why more people don't use that card since it's like another Mirror Force," Eric said.

"_I underestimated him; he's turned this entire duel around. I have no cards in my hand and my field is bare. I've lost,"_ Jessica thought. "I end my turn," she said.

"Time to wrap this up," Eric said drawing, "I summon Gem Beast Topaz Tiger to the field in attack mode! Then I flip-summon my Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle!" Next to the tiger appeared a proud, brown eagle with two light-blue gems set into its wings, (Atk- 1400).

"Go Cobalt attack her directly with Cobalt Wing Slice, and Topaz finish her off with Topaz Strike!" Eric shouted.

"Uuurrrrrggggg!" Jessica groaned as both monsters struck her. She slid to the ground as her life points plunged to 0.

"Way to duel, bro!" David shouted.

"Yeah, great duel," Ashley added.

"Thanks guys," Eric replied, walking over to Jessica, "That was an awesome duel, girl," Eric said extending his hand, "Need a hand?" "Thanks," she said, as he helped her up. "So who's up for more dueling?" Eric asked.

Her huge boobs wobbled and danced inside her top, causing Eric to grin. Jessica saw that and thought to herself, _"I was right he does like my huge boobs. Maybe this is the start to a beautiful friendship."_ "What do you say we go take a walk?" Jessica asked me. "I'd love too," Eric replied, proud of himself for not stuttering.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Warrior of Atlantis

"What an awesome morning," David exclaimed opening the curtains of the dorm.

"Aaaahhhh…bright," Eric mumbled, as sunlight poured into the previously dark-as-a-tomb room.

"Come on bro, get up today's a perfect day to go to the beach," David said.

"Yeah right," Eric said rolling over, "Nothing like taking a dip in a bone-chilling mountain lake, to kill you."

By then he was more awake, "On the other hand," Eric said thinking about Jessica,

"It would be nice to go to the beach and check out the chicks."

David grinned, "I was wondering how long it would take you to think of that, but what about Jessica?"

"What about her?" Eric asked slipping on a pair of trunks.

"Well last chapter you guys went on a walk, so what happened?" David asked slyly.

"To be perfectly honest, nothing really," Eric replied, "It seemed like there was something about us being alone that bothered her, but I didn't want to trespass into her private life, but I'm sure she'll tell me when she's ready. And anticipating your next question, no we're not boyfriend/girlfriend, just friends, so I feel no shame in going to the beach to check out the other ladies here at Duel Academy. My turn now, what about Ashley?"

"She and I are just old friends, so I'm free to look too," David replied, "Now let's go."

They grabbed their duel disks and headed out for some surf, fun and bikinis. The beach was only a short walk away from the dorms and they picked up some towels at the gate. Eric slipped on a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses for better viewing.

"Man this is great," he exclaimed, admiring the bikini-clad bottom of a Latina girl.

"You said it," David agreed. They found a great spot close to the water and set up their towels.

"Let's take a dip," David suggested, and they dove into the water. Eric was right, as it was cold, but eventually they grew accustomed to it and swam around admiring all the multi-colored beauties from the academy.

After their swim they retired to their towels for some rest. Suddenly David's PDA rang. The message was from Ashley and it told them to look over their shoulder. Doing so they discovered to their surprise about 20 feet behind them was not only Ashley but Jessica, smiling and waving. David quickly typed "Come on over." And the girls soon joined them.

"Hey boys, what's up?" Ashley clad only in a purple bikini said.

"Hello Ashley, Hello Jessica," Eric replied.

"Hi guys," Jessica said. She was only wearing a modest one-piece suit, with an enormous chest area.

"Hey look at that crowd over there," Ashley said, "There must be a duel going on. Let's go see."

"I call winner," David said slipping on his duel disk and rushing off towards the crowd.

"Not if I get there first," Eric replied slipping on his own duel disk and rushing after him.

Jessica and Ashley just grinned at each other and followed. The group reached the crowd just as the duel was ending.

"Man that was cool," a guy said walking away.

"Yeah, no wonder he's the top student in Ra," a girl agreed. The person being referred to was a tall muscular kid with curly-blond hair and wearing sunglasses. David and Eric reached him at the same time and in perfect unison declared; "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Hold on guys," he said, waving his hands, "One at a time."

"Go right ahead," Eric said.

"You sure?" David asked.

"Yeah it's cool," Eric replied as Jessica and Ashley caught up to them.

"I'm Brad," the guy said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Brad; I'm David, and these are my friends, Eric, Ashley, and Jessica." David said. "Hey guys, what's up?" Brad said.

"That was an awesome finish with Levia," Eric said, "It's been a while since I've seen anyone use a water deck."

"Well I love the ocean seeing as how I grew up in southern California, along the ocean front, I've been in the water since I could walk," Brad replied.

"That's cool," Ashley said.

"But anyway," Brad said turning back to David, "I accept your challenge."

"Great!" David said, as they both activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" they both shouted. (D-4000. B-4000.)

"I'm up first," David declared drawing, "I summon the Masked Dragon in attack mode, and place one card face-down to end."

"My go, and I'll jump in with Mystical Space Typhoon to blow away your face-down," Brad said as the small tornado shredded apart the Bottomless Trap Hole.

"Next I activate a field spell, A Legendary Ocean!" Brad shouted as the surrounding field changed to that of underwater. A vast undersea palace could be seen all around the combatants, and fish were even swimming around.

"This card…" Brad began, but David cut in, "…gives all water monsters 200 extra attack and defense points, and it downgrades all of the water monsters in your hand by one level."

"Hey, I'm supposed to say that," Brad muttered.

"Well since we both know what the card does, what's the point?" David countered.

"Whatever," said Brad, "I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" A creature resembling a dinosaur made up of swirling brown gases appeared on the field, (Atk-1600-1800).

"Attack his Masked Dragon," Brad ordered, "Hydro Gust!" The monster fired a gust of gas at the dragon destroying it. "And whenever Hydrogeddon destroys a monster as a result of battle I can special summon another one from my deck to the field," Brad said as another Hydrogeddon appeared beside the first.

"Your monster's not the only one with an ability, whenever Masked Dragon's destroyed as a result of battle, I'm allowed to special summon another dragon to field as long as it has 1500 or less attack points, so I choose another Masked Dragon, and I'll summon it in defense mode to protect my life points," David said.

"Well here we go again, Hydrogeddon number 2 attack Masked dragon," Brad ordered. The Masked Dragon was destroyed only to be replaced by another one, which was in turn destroyed by the third Hydrogeddon, and replaced by Twin-Headed Behemoth in defense mode, (Def-1200).

"I'll continue my turn by placing one card face-down and activating the continuous spell card, Level-limit Area B!" A large tunnel appeared between both combatant's sides of the field. A small metal door blocked each entrance.

"Now only monsters of level three or lower may attack, while all others are shifted into defense mode," Brad said.

"Hey," Ashley asked, "His Hydrogeddons are level 4 monsters how come they aren't in defense mode?"

"A Legendary Ocean downgrades all water monsters by one level so now all three Hydrogeddons are level three monsters," Eric replied.

"Oh yeah," Ashley replied, "I forgot."

"Brad's smart," Jessica said, "He's making full use of the field's power."

"Your move David, although I'll bet that there's not much you can do," Brad taunted. (D-3800. B-4000)

"We'll see about that," David countered drawing, _"All right, Giant Trunade, this card can definitely help, but it'll be more effective if he doesn't have those Hydrogeddons out, so I'll wait till next turn." David thought._ "For my turn I place one card face-down and summon Axe Dragonute to the field!" A tall black dragon wielding a large double-sided battle-axe appeared on the field in a defensive crouch, (Atk-2000, Def-1200).

"Now then," Brad said drawing, "You've set an obvious trap for me, but what I don't know, so I'll eliminate some possibilities by having Hydrogeddon attack your dragon."

"And I'll counter that attack with Mirror Force!" David shouted as the glowing mirror appeared before his dragon. The attack shattered the mirror and the shards from the mirror struck all of Brad's monsters.

"I thought so; now allow me to activate my trap card, Spiritual Water Art Aoi!" A clear circle appeared on Brad's side of the field.

"Oh crap!" David exclaimed

"What does that card do?" Jessica asked.

"To activate it I must sacrifice one water monster like one of my Hydrogeddons," Brad explained, as the ring encircled one of the Hydrogeddon, the creature vanished and the ring glowed a fierce blue color. Suddenly Eria the Water Charmer appeared in the center of the ring and her wand glowed a bright blue color.

"Now you must show me your entire hand so I can force you to discard a card," Brad said. David's hand flipped around to reveal all of his cards to Brad.

"Not bad, but I think I'll have you discard that Giant Trunade," Brad declared. "Fine," David muttered slipping the card into his graveyard.

"Man that card's good," Ashley commented.

"I know," Eric agreed nodding, "And Brad picked the best time to activate it since his monsters were going to be destroyed anyway, the attack still paid off."

"Hey whose side are you guys on?" David demanded.

"Yours but when a good move is made, we need to talk about it just like in other Yu-Gi-Oh related stories," Ashley replied.

"I'll conclude my turn by summoning Abyss Soldier, in attack mode!" A tall, blue, whale-like soldier carrying a golden trident stood before him on the field, (Atk-1800+200=2000). "Your turn," Brad said.

"All right my move," David said drawing. _"Kaiser Glider! He has enough power to take out that soldier but as long as that spell is around I can't attack so I have to wait." _David thought.

"I'll leave my Behemoth in defense mode and end my turn," David said.

"Back to me then," Brad declared drawing, "Lucky for you, it's not a water monster, so I can't activate my soldier's ability. Instead I'll just set this card face-down and attack your dragon with Atlantis trident!" Abyss Soldier darted forward and jabbed its trident into Axe Dragonute, destroying it.

"And with that, I'll end my turn." Brad said, grinning.

_"Come on deck, give me a winner,"_ David thought as he drew. "All right now we're talking," David said as he glanced at his new card, "I activate Heavy Storm to blow away all spell and trap cards on the field!" A massive tornado appeared and swept away the ocean, the Area-B and Brad's face down card. "Nuts," Brad said. (Abyss Soldier: 2000-1800.)

"Next, I sacrifice my Behemoth to summon Kaiser Glider to the field in attack mode!" David announced as the large bronze dragon appeared on the field with a roar. "Fry that fish with Lightning Flash!" David said.

Lightning coursed through the dragon's body as it slammed into the soldier, destroying it.

"Rrrrrr!" Brad growled.

"Man that must suck, Brad had good field control now he's got nothing," Eric said.

"Yeah way to go David," Ashley cheered.

"Thanks guys," David said as the dragon returned to his side of the field, "But for now, I'll end my turn." (D-3800. B-3400).

"Fine," Brad said drawing, "Rats no monster, oh well I place one card face-down and activate Swords of Revealing light."

"Aw man," David groaned as golden swords appeared on his side of the field. "Let's see," David said drawing, "I pass."

"Good to hear," Brad said drawing, "That sucks, so do I."

Grinning, David drew, "Let's see, I place one card face-down and a monster in defense mode to end my turn."

"During your end phase I activate Scapegoat," Brad declared as four colored sheep tokens appeared on the field.

"Now I draw, that's more like it, go Pot of Greed," Brad said drawing two extra cards, "Next I send my Warrior of Atlantis to the graveyard to add A Legendary Ocean from my deck to my hand."

"That ability seems familiar," Eric said glancing at Jessica.

"Yeah it does," she agreed with a small smile.

"Next I'll activate Enemy Controller," Brad said as a video game controller appeared on the field.

"First I'll sacrifice a goat and take control of your dragon," Brad said as the yellow goat disappeared, "Now I have to enter in the command sequence, go up, down, left, right, hold A and press start"

The controller's cable flew over and attached itself to David's Kaiser Glider, and pulled it over to Brad's side of the field.

"Hey!" David exclaimed.

"Now for another dive underwater, I play my second A Legendary Ocean field!" Brad said as the field turned back to the underwater sea palace.

"Next I'll sacrifice your dragon for one of my own, arise mighty Levia-Dragon Daedalus!" A massive, blue, serpent-like dragon rose to the field. Its head and neck were covered with thick scales, and it had a thick, snake-like body, (Atk-2600+200=2800). "Whoa, that thing's huge!" Ashley exclaimed. "No joke," Jessica agreed.

"Uh that's actually a sea serpent not a dragon," David said.

"Nitpicker, dragon sounds cooler the Sea Serpent, but for now I'll activate his special ability, by simply sending my field spell to the graveyard, Levia destroys every other card on the field!" Brad said, as David winced.

"What that's nuts," Ashley shouted, as the sea vanished along with all of David's cards.

"Go Levia; blast him, with Hydro Pump! (J/k it's really Hydro Force)!" Brad commanded. The dragon roared and let loose a large blast of water David.

"Gaaaaaallluuubbb!" David yelled as the blast of water hit him. Dropping his life points down to 1200. "Looks like this duel is just about over. So make your final move," Brad gloated.

"_Come on deck_," David thought as he drew. "Looks like you were right Brad this duel is over." David sighed.

"Yes!" Brad shouted, "I won."

"Over for you that is," David replied.

"Huh?" Brad interjected.

"First by paying 800 life points, I activate the spell card Brain Control!" David announced as the mutant brain appeared on the field. "Now I gain control of Levia," David said as the two fiend-like arms wrapped themselves around the serpent pulling it over to David's side of the field.

"Next I'll sacrifice your monster for an even stronger one, known as the White-Horned Dragon!" David announced as the blue dragon disappeared to be replaced by a tall lean red dragon with a large white horn on its head, (Atk-2200.)

"Stronger?" Brad asked, "Looks weaker to me."

"Yeah, what gives," Ashley asked.

"Just watch," Eric replied grinning.

"I activate my dragon's effect," David said, "Which allows me to remove from play up to five spells from my opponent's graveyard, and I choose both field spells, Level-Limit Area B, Enemy Controller and Pot of Greed."

"So what?" Brad asked as he removed the cards from his graveyard, "He's still weaker than my dragon was."

"I'm not finished explaining," David, said, "For each spell card removed by this effect, White Horned dragon receives 300 extra attack points for a grand total of 3700!"

"No way!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, go White Horned Dragon, end this duel with Sacred Horn Blast!" The horn started to glow as it gathered energy then fired a large white blast at Brad.

"Arrrgghh!" Brad groaned as his life points plummeted to 0.

"Yeah, way to go David," Ashley shouted running up and hugging him.

"Nice duel bro," Eric added.

"Cool finish too," Jessica said.

"Yeah it was a good duel," Brad agreed walking up and offering his hand, "duel again sometime?"

"You bet," David replied shaking his hand.

"Come on guys let's just relax and enjoy the rest of the day," Jessica said, "Race you to the water." The five friends raced to the lake and dove in.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rivalry of the Warlords

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear. At 8:30 sharp David and Eric entered the Slifer cafeteria to meet up with the girls to plan what to do.

"So girls what are we going to do today?" David asked. Unfortunately he was shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth at the same time so it sounded more like, "So ga wha e gon o odah?"

"Hey pig, try talking without eating at the same time," Eric said, while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Someone get him a trough," Jessica said.

"Yeah, if we had known how lovely eating with boys was, we'd have stayed at our own cafeteria," Ashley added.

"Sorry," David said after swallowing.

"Anyway," Eric said while pouring maple syrup on his pancakes, "Let's go out to the park. It has fields for any type of sport, including some space set aside just for dueling."

"Good idea," Jessica agreed, "We can play a few friendly games or just relax there."

"And duel," Eric finished.

"Is dueling all you ever think about?" Ashley asked, before eating some sausage.

"No," Eric replied glancing at Jessica, "I think about other things a lot to." David caught the look and flashed him a grin.

As soon as they finished breakfast the four of them headed outside.

"What're we going to play first?" David said.

"Well…" Jessica said looking around, "Anyone up for a game of Volleyball?"

"Sure," Eric replied.

"Yeah," David said, "How about some two-on-two?"

"Fine," Ashley agreed, "And just to make it fair how about boy-girl, boy-girl?" With that thought she grabbed David's wrist and pulled him over to one side of the net. Turning to Jessica and extending his hand Eric said, "Shall we?"

Nodding she replied, "Let's kick their butts."

"Our serve," Ashley called slapping the ball.

"Got it," Jessica called setting it, for Eric to spike over the net.

The game went on peacefully for another twenty minutes and both teams were tied 12 apiece when a solid hit from David caused the ball to soar way out of bounds.

"Whoops!" David said.

"I'll get it," Jessica said. As she bent down to pick up the ball a black shoe stepped onto the ball. Jessica glanced up and wished she hadn't.

"Hey doll," Matt said, "Lookin' for someone?"

"Ugh, get a life Matt," Jessica said. Matt then back-footed the ball behind him to his side-kick.

"What do you say to us getting away from these dorks and having some…fun "

"Yeah…fun," Matt's sidekick Dan chimed in. By this time Eric, David and Ashley had joined Jessica.

"Hey Matt, why don't you just go back to the dumpster you crawled out of?" Eric asked.

Matt's lip curled, "You know what slacker? I've had enough of your lip so take this!" Matt drew his fist back and aimed a punch at Eric's face, but Eric was faster. Grabbing his arm and shoving his leg against Matt's, Eric used the momentum and caused Matt to trip, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Want to try that again, garbage head?" Eric asked. Then he gasped as he was grabbed from behind by Dan.

"I got him!" Dan shouted as Eric struggled against the muscular grip. David then socked Dan in the mouth causing him to momentarily lose his grip, allowing Eric enough time to elbow him in the ribs and stomp on his foot, causing Dan to howl in pain as he alternately rubbed his three sore spots.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a deep voice called out. The group turned to see Harkins walking towards them.

"What's up doc?" Eric said casually, "I'd munch on a carrot, except that I hate them."

"Silence," Harkins commanded.

"Major, these two slackers are out of line so I thought I'd put them in their place," Matt replied while standing up.

"You two," Harkins exclaimed pointing at Eric and David.

"Yes, doc?" Eric replied.

"That's Major Harkins to you slacker," Harkins spat, "Tonight you two will be put up at the arena and will duel in front of the school. If you lose slacker, you will immediately be expelled."

"What?" David exclaimed in shock.

"That's right," Harkins said with an evil grin, "Oh and if you happen to win then good for you

"That's not fair," Ashley protested, "For beating an Obelisk; they should be promoted to Ra." "Silence, slacker or you'll be next." Harkins spat as he turned and walked off.

"See you at the demolition," Matt sneered as he and Dan left.

"Well that sucks," Ashley said.

"Not really," Eric said cracking his knuckles, "I finally get to put that dumbass in his place."

"But what if you lose?" Jessica asked.

"If I lose to that jerk, then I don't belong at Duel Academy anyway," Eric replied.

"The same goes for me," David said.

"By the way, thanks for the assist," Eric said to David.

"No problem. He caught you off guard, that's not cool," David said rubbing his hand, "I think I hurt my hand trying to punch that thick skull of his."

"But at least you didn't get hurt too bad," Ashley said.

"Yeah where did you guys learn to fight like that anyway?" Jessica asked.

"We both took karate lessons from David's uncle when we were younger," Eric replied.

"Anyway come on, let's enjoy the rest of the day and worry about the duel later," David said.

After dinner the four friends headed for the arena.

"We'll cheer for you," Ashley promised as she headed for the stands. Jessica smiled and followed Ashley.

"_Man I better not lose. Otherwise I'll never see Jessica and her hot body again," Eric thought_.

"You're up first, bro," David said, snapping Eric out of his fantasies. Eric grinned sheepishly and headed for the arena door. He opened the door and was met with a wall of sound. Other students, laughing and talking excitedly about the match. The arena was huge and brightly lit, with students surrounding the center stage on all sides. Eric walked over to one side of the arena to stand across from Matt.

"Where are your bags, slacker? Don't tell me you left them in your Dorm room?" Matt called out.

Ignoring him, Eric looked out at the sea of red, blue, and yellow. He spotted David, who gave him the thumbs up, and next to him Ashley, who waved, and next to her Jessica, who gave Eric a small smile, which boosted his confidence.

"Silence please," Boomed the commanding voice of Harkins, "The duel is about to get underway, and some of you," Harkins glanced over at the school Chancellor, "Believe that the match-up is unfair. But, let me tell you, the Slifer personally volunteered to duel against the top male student from the prep school."

"_Liar,"_ Eric thought.

"Now to be fair, the Slifer shall begin so without further ado, let the duel begin!" Harkins bellowed, as the crowd cheered.

"You're dead, slacker!" Matt shouted.

"Let's do it to it!" Eric shouted as both of their life points climbed to 4000.

"_Aww, man," _Eric thought as he looked at his opening hand_, "Not the best hand I could've gotten with so much on the line. Oh well just have to make do" _ "I'll place a monster in defense mode and one card face-down. Your move," Eric said.

"How pathetic, that's such a lame start," Matt sneered drawing, "Wait until you see my move it'll blow you away. I activate the spell card, Card Destruction, so now..."

"We ditch our hands and draw a new hand," Eric said, "Works for me since my hand wasn't so great anyway."

"Stop interrupting slacker," Matt bellowed as he discarded his hand, and drew five cards, "Thanks to that move I can now special summon two of the Dark World Monsters I discarded."

He raised his hand into the air, "So, without further ado, come forth Sillva, Warlord of Dark World and Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!" As commanded, the two Dark World fiends rose up onto the field, brandishing their weapons, (Atk-2300 x 2). "I'm far from done since another one of the cards that I discarded happened to be Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, I get to draw an extra card," Matt said doing so.

"Man I hate to say it but he's good," David said.

"Yeah he not only got two heavy hitters out on the first move but he has a full hand as well," Ashley said.

"True, but then again according to Eric he got helped out as well," Jessica said, "Hopefully he can survive this turn to use those cards."

"This time victory will be achieved in one turn, I summon Bronn, Mad King of Dark World in attack mode!" A tall skinny fiend with a crazed look in its eyes appeared on the field. A thick chain was wrapped around its skeletal arms and the monster cackled insanely, (Atk-1800).

"And now just to further humiliate you, I activate the field spell card Mystic Plasma Zone, to raise the attack of all my Dark World monsters by 500," Matt said playing the ominous-looking field spell.

"Ok if he plays that card I am so taking it out my deck," Jessica said.

"Now my mad king, attack his pitiful defense with Dark World Chains! Sillva attack him directly with Blades of Dark World and Goldd finish him off with Axe of Dark World" Matt commanded.

The three demons rushed towards Eric.

"Oh no, he'll lose!" Jessica cried.

Just as Bronn's attack revealed the face-down to be Emerald Turtle, a bright blue flash of light shot out and struck the three monsters in the face causing them to stop dead in their tracks.

"What!" Matt bellowed.

"Sorry to disappoint you Matt," Eric shouted, "But this duel is too much fun for me to just throw in the towel, so I'll activate a handy quick-play spell known as Gem Flash!"

"Nice one," shouted David.

"Yeah, that's what you get for being so reckless," Ashley added.

"Here's how it works, I can only activate it whenever a Gem Beast is in battle, then I'm allowed to place a Gem Beast into my s/t zone as a continuous spell. More importantly, all my Gem Beast Monsters can't be destroyed by battle and I take no battle damage this turn!" Eric said, adding Cobalt Eagle from his deck to his s/t zone, "Eat your heart out you Ostrogoth you."

"Awesome, he saved himself," Jessica said, relieved.

"Grrr fine you survived one turn, but now I place one card face-down. Make your move slacker," Matt growled.

"About time," Eric said drawing, "I summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus to the field in attack mode. And just like always I'll activate his special ability and crystallize a Gem Beast." Eric said looking through his deck. _"Now let's see, Ruby and Amethyst are in the grave, Emerald's in defense and Cobalt has been crystallized already. So I'll take this one." Eric thought._ "I choose to crystallize my Topaz Tiger," Eric said as the oblong yellow jewel appeared in his s/t zone.

"Time for a change of scenery," Eric continued taking a card from his hand, "I activate a field spell, Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins!" The ominous cloud vanished, to be replaced by the rainbow-laced blue skies of the roman coliseum.

"Next I play Gem Blessing!" A large opaque gemstone appeared on the field. "Here's how it works, I choose two Gem Beasts in my Graveyard and place them in my s/t zone, and I choose Ruby Carbuncle and Amethyst Cat." Eric said as the opaque jewel flashed red and purple, and he added the chosen cards to his s/t zone causing the ruby and amethyst gems to appear on the field.

"Now since I have four gems in my s/t zone my city's fourth effect activates allowing me to draw one card. Now I activate the spell card, Gem Promise, which let..."

"You can special summon a Gem Beast from your s/t zone to the field," Matt spat, "I know what it does, seeing as how you used it before."

"Oh so you were paying attention before," Eric said feigning surprise, "And here I thought your fat head wasn't paying attention, you pithecanthropus."

"What did you just call me, scumbag?" Matt said.

"No I didn't call you scumbag. I should've called you an abecedarian though, since it's obvious that you are one." Eric replied. "Anyway, Thanks to Gem Promise I can special summon Ruby Carbuncle to the field in defense mode," Eric continued as the ruby shattered and the small purple cat appeared on the field.

"Myah!" she said.

"_Aaaawwwwww!" _all the girls at the assembly said, as ruby curled her tail around herself and went to sleep.

"Its sooo cute," one girl said.

"I know I want it in my deck," another agreed.

"Damn!" David who overheard said, "It's just a cat."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" both girls shouted.

"Gah," David said turning away from the glowering looks on the girls' faces. "Girls," he mumbled, "So mysterious."

"What'd you say David?" Ashley asked.

"Um nothing," David replied sheepishly.

"Now for her ability," Eric said, as Ruby's tail glowed, "I can special summon up to two of the Gem Beast that are crystallized, and I choose Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat." The topaz and amethyst gems shattered and the two respected monsters appeared on the field, snarling at Matt.

"Next, I activate the equip spell card known as Gem Release, and I'll equip it to Sapphire Pegasus, increasing his attack by 800!" Eric said as a stream of seven gems floated around Sapphire Pegasus, giving him energy, (Atk-1800-2600).

"Now Sapphire attack that demon," Eric said pointing at Sillva, "Go Sapphire Lightning!" Sapphire Pegasus' horn glowed and fired a bolt of blue energy at the demon obliterating it.

"Ugh," Matt winced.

"I'm far from done," Eric said, "Next Topaz Tiger's going to go hunting for hyenas." The topaz stones about his body glowed, as Topaz snarled raising his attack by 400, then bounded forward and slashed through Bronn, who continued to cackle as he was destroyed.

"Now I activate the special ability of my cat, by cutting her attack in half, she can bypass your fiend and attack you directly," Eric said. The amethyst around her neck glowed and she launched herself into the air. She soared gracefully over Goldd and slashed Matt across the face.

"Nooo, my face," He groaned.

"Next, I'll activate the special ability of my turtle," Eric said as the gems adorning the turtle's shell glowed, "He lets me swap any monster that attacked this turn into defense mode, like Amethyst Cat." Amethyst then curled up and started to snore gently. "Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn." Eric said. (E-4000. M-2900).

"What a move," Jessica said.

"Yeah, he totally turned this match around," Ashley agreed.

"Rrrrrr, I'll make you pay, slacker and I'll start right now," Matt sneered, "Facedown cards go, first up I activate the trap card; The Forces of Darkness, which allows me to add two Dark World monsters from my graveyard to my hand, and I choose Sillva and Broww. Next I activate the quick-play spell Gateway to Dark World, which allows me to special summon a Dark World monster from my graveyard and I choose Bronn, Mad King of Dark World!" The chuckling, bounded fiend re-appeared on the field.

"Oh great he brought back Mr. Hyde," Jessica said.

"Now I draw," Matt said, "And I activate the powerful spell card Dark World Lightning, which allows me to automatically destroy any face-down card on your side of the field like that trap of yours." A jagged bolt of black lightning sliced down through the air and shattered the card.

"_There goes Gem Set,"_ Eric thought slipping the card into the graveyard.

"Now then my spell has another effect, one that requires me to discard a card from my hand, so I'll fulfill that requirement by discarding my Sillva, but don't worry he comes right back," Matt said, as the silver demon returned to the field.

"Man I hate to say this but Matt really knows what he's doing out there," David said, "Even if he is a jerk."

"I'll activate an equip spell of my own and it is way more powerful than your puny gem thing, go Axe of Despair!" A huge wicked looking battle axe fell from the sky and landed in front of Goldd, who eagerly scooped it up, raising its attack by 1000 points, (Atk-2300-3300).

"Now Goldd, crush his stupid pony with the Axe of Despair!" Matt yelled out. The gold-clad demon bellowed and swung the axe at Sapphire Pegasus, shattering through the gems of Gem Release and slashing through Sapphire Pegasus, crystallizing him.

"Urrrggg!" Eric groaned as his life-points decreased. "I activate the second effect of Gem Release. Whenever it's sent from the field to the graveyard I can add a Gem Beast from my deck to my s/t zone and I choose Amber Mammoth." The round amber stone appeared next to the sapphire in his s/t zone.

"Big deal I'm far from through with you, slacker" Matt yelled, "Now Sillva, destroy his tiger with Blades of Dark World!" The demon slashed clean through topaz, crystallizing him.

"I activate the second effect of my city," Eric cried, "Once per turn, whenever I have two or more crystallized Gem Beasts I can halve the battle damage from one attack."

"Fine I don't care, now Bronn destroy that cat," Matt commanded, as the cackling fiend lashed its chains at Amethyst crystallizing her.

"I'll end my turn," Matt said. (E-3650. M-2900).

"_I'm going to need something powerful to turn this around," _Eric thought as he drew, "For starters, thanks to my city I can draw another card. Then since I have five crystallized Gem Beasts, I can activate my City's fifth effect which allows me to special summon one crystallized Gem to the field and I choose Amethyst Cat!" The Rainbow overhead glowed and the Amethyst gem shattered and Amethyst Cat appeared on the field growling at Matt.

"Why'd he choose that?" Ashley wondered.

"Yeah Sapphire or Topaz would've been stronger," Jessica said looking at David.

"It's a strategy?" David shrugged, "All I know is, with Eric you can never be too sure what he's thinking, but whenever he tries something it almost always works."

"I activate, Amethyst's ability, so she can attack you directly, go Amethyst Pounce!" Eric said. Once again, Amethyst leaped across the field to slash Matt across the face. That was something worth remembering seeing Matt squirm from the attacks from that cat.

"Next I'll activate my Turtle's effect to switch Amethyst Cat to defense mode again, and then I place a monster in defense mode to end my turn." (E-3650. M-2300).

"Time to lose slacker," Matt said drawing, "And with this card that will be all too easy. I activate Lightning Vortex, your garbage monsters are gone."

"I don't think so," Eric said, "And to prove that my monsters are not garbage, I activate the third effect of my City, which allows me to negate the activation of any spell or trap by offering up one Gem Beast monster, like my Ruby Carbuncle, too bad for you."

"No!" Matt groaned as the card fizzled out, "You'll pay for this, now I activate Pot of Greed." Ignoring the chuckling pot Matt snatched two cards off the top of his deck.

"Next I'll summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World to the field." The crossbow-wielding fiend appeared on the field. "Now go Sillva, slice through that turtle and Broww, get rid of that annoying cat with Dark World Arrow!" Matt yelled.

"I choose to crystallize my Amethyst Cat," Eric announced as the Amethyst re-appeared in his s/t zone again.

"Fine, Bronn, get rid of that face-down card," Matt ordered. The cackling fiend again lashed his chains at the face down monster.

"What's that?" Matt asked seeing something pink stuck to the fiend's chains.

"Oh that?" Eric said, "The monster you just attacked is known as Marshmallon and his special ability prevents him from being destroyed in battle, pretty cool, right?"

"Nice save, bro!" David shouted.

"I didn't know he had that in his deck," Ashley said.

"Yep Eric has at least one monster from just about every type in his deck," David replied.

"Wow talk about a Swiss-army knife," Jessica commented.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME," Matt bellowed, "I AM THE BEST DUELIST IN THIS SCHOOL AND YOU HALT MY DARK WORLD ARMY WITH THAT ANNOYING LITTLE GUMDROP?"

"Yes I do, and just to piss you off even more, Marshmallon has another special ability, when it was attacked, you automatically lost 1000 life points," Eric said.

"Rrrrrr!" Matt roared as his score dropped to 1300.

"I swear I'll make you pay for this, slacker!" Matt shouted, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Carbuncle and finally I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Seems Matt is getting a little pissed," Ashley commented, "While Eric is keeping his cool."

"Well, yeah, Matt is pissed because he thinks that since he's an Obelisk Blue and outranks Eric who's only a Slifer Red, he should easily win," Jessica said, "But Eric knows that colors don't mean anything, he's just out there having a blast crushing that jerk and watching him squirm."

"My draw," Eric said, "And since I have four crystallized Gem Beasts, I draw again. Good, now I can wrap up this duel. I activate my own Lightning Vortex."

"Oh, yeah?" Matt bellowed, "Your spell card triggered my face-down card; Dark Deal! Take that Slacker!"

"Oh no," Eric said.

"Oh no," David echoed from up in the stands.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Now by paying 1000 life-points, the effect of Lightning Vortex now becomes for me to discard one card in my hand," Matt said gleefully, "And since I only have one, I'll discard it. Now its effect activates. Since it was sent to my graveyard by your card effect it is reborn. Arise all-powerful, Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World!"

From the depth of the darkness, rose the biggest and most feared monster from the Dark World. It was a massive fiend with a skeletal face with curved horns and gripping a vicious looking two-pronged spear. Its body glowed with multi-colors of a dark rainbow, (Atk-2500). The other Dark World monsters on Matt's side of the field bowed before their master, while Matt laughed evilly.

"Oh my gosh," Ashley gasped.

"Now for his effect," Matt bellowed, "When summoned this way he automatically destroys every monster or s/t on your side of the field, and I choose s/ts. Kiss your city good-bye."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but thanks to my city's first effect, it won't be destroyed," Eric said.

"Big deal," Matt jeered, "Without your gems the city's powerless, just like you. Go Overlord, put that Slifer slime in his place!" Reign-Beaux roared and jagged black lightning bolts shot forth and vaporized all of the gems in Eric's s/t zone.

"Hmmm, I wonder why Matt did that," David said, "Destroying Marshmallon would've been the smarter move."

"Maybe he's got a trick up his sleeve," Jessica said. "Finish your move, Slacker so that I can end this," Matt ordered.

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," Eric said.

"Your enrollment at this school ends here," Matt growled drawing, "I play Fissure to destroy your annoying monster!" Marshmallon shattered. "Now my monsters, tear him to pieces!" Matt shouted.

"I activate Scapegoat!" Eric shouted as the four multi-colored sheep tokens materialized on the field.

"God damn it!" Matt shouted, stomping his foot in frustration.

"Whew, man this duel is too tense," Ashley said.

"Broww, Bronn, Sillva, Reign-Beaux, eliminate those goats, and Goldd strike him down," Matt shouted.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Eric shouted as the demon swiped at its axe at Eric, causing his life-points to plummet to a mere 350.

"Ha ha ha ha. One turn to go," Matt yelled.

"Eric, no," Jessica whispered.

"_This is it, time to find out if I really do belong here," _Eric thought as he drew his card. _"Well, what do you know it looks like I do,"_ Eric grinned.

"Time to put your ass in its place," Eric said to Matt.

"Come off it," Matt jeered, "What could you have drawn that could save you?"

"The most powerful monster in my deck," Eric replied, "I summon the mighty Rainbow Dragon!"

"Yes!" David shouted, as the field was showered with a rainbow of colors. This was followed by the descent of an enormous dragon. The dragon's body was covered with large silver scales. Two huge and powerful turquoise wings sprouted from its back, and seven gems glowed along its serpent-like body, (Atk-4000).

"4000!" Jessica and Ashley cried together.

"NO!" Matt shouted as he gazed transfixed at the great monster.

"Oh yeah, go Rainbow Dragon put that jerk in his place once and for all," Eric said, "Attack that 'overlord' with Rainbow Aura Blast!" The great dragon roared, and fired an enormous rainbow-colored energy blast from its mouth, obliterating Reign-Beaux.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Matt shrieked as his life-points fell to zero. The crowd was filled with stunned silence. And then like a bomb had been dropped the arena burst into applause.

"Way to go, bro," David said running up to Eric with the girls close behind.

"That was amazing," Ashley said.

"I'm so glad you won," Jessica said, beaming.

"Thanks guys," Eric said, "Your turn bro. Crush Dan so we have two reasons to celebrate tonight," Eric said to David.

"You bet," David replied.

"_How did that slacker win?"_ Harkins thought, _"No matter the other Slacker still has his duel and the chances of him winning are one in infinity." _

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Impenetrable Formation.

"Come on David, crush this idiot," Eric shouted, as both David and Dan cut and shuffled their decks.

"I gonna crush you," Dan said cracking his knuckles.

"I think you mean I'm going to crush you," David said.

"Is what I said," Dan snapped, "You copy."

"Let's Duel," David shouted activating his duel disk.

"How this work again?" Dan muttered scratching his head.

"Boy is he dumb," Ashley remarked.

"How does he even know how to duel if he can't even activate his own duel disk?" Jessica wondered.

"One of the great mysteries of the world," Eric replied.

"Yeah well David has no idea what he's up against. You at least knew exactly what you were facing, due to your other match against Matt," Jessica said, "Because well you know…"

Winking at her Eric replied, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"I start by placing one card face-down and summon a monster in defense mode. Then I ending my turn with Card Trader," Dan said.

"Ok I draw," David said, "Let's see here, since you have a monster and I don't I special summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" A long silver, metal snake-like dragon appeared on David's side of the field (Atk-2100).

"Now I normal-summon Spear Dragon in attack mode," David continued, as the long-nosed yellow, and blue dragon appeared on the field.

"Hey you cheat!" Dan shouted, "You play two monsters in same turn. I thought you could only play one!"

"I special-summoned Cyber Dragon though," David said patiently, "Plus our duel is being monitored and since no one has said anything I obviously haven't cheated."

"Huh? Moni-what?" Dan asked scratching his head.

"Moving on," David said, "Spear Dragon attack that defense with Sonic Spear!" Like a rocket, Spear Dragon took off and struck the defense monster revealing it to be a hulking gray demon with big orange hands, (Def-2100).

"Aw man, 2100 defense points? That sucks," David moaned as he lost 200 life-points.

"That's Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World, right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, wonder who gave that to him," Eric muttered.

"Since neither of my monsters is strong enough to destroy Renge, I'll just end my turn," David said.

"Before you end I activate my trap, Jar of Greed," Dan said, "Now I can..."

"Draw one card," David said. "Um…right…what you said," Dan said as he drew one card. "Now my turn, draw," Dan said, "I use Card Trader's effect to…"

"Shuffle a card from your hand into your deck then draw another card," David supplied.

"Um right," Dan said as he did what David just said, "I play Upstart Goblin which lets me draw a card."

"And gives me 1000 extra life-points," David added.

"Hey let me finish," Dan said shaking his fist at David.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you knew the rules," David said sarcastically.

"Now I play field spell Chorus of Sanctuary!" The field turned to that of a white cloud, and a little cherub flitted around showering all the monsters with fairy dust raising all of the monster's defense by 500 points.

"Oh great, all of your monsters probably have 2000 or more defense points so now there's no way Cyber Dragon can cut through them," David complained.

"Now I place another monster in defense mode and one card face-down to end my turn," Dan said. (D-4800).

"I don't get it," Ashley said, "All he's done is draw cards and play defense."

"It's obvious what his strategy is," Jessica said.

Eric nodded in agreement, "Not surprising really, probably the only one he could comprehend, wonder who taught it to him?"

"What?" Ashley demanded.

"He's playing a really old school Exodia deck," Jessica said.

"Oh no," Ashley said, "I hope David can figure that out in time."

"_Man I hope I can figure this guy's strategy soon,"_ David thought, _"But first I have to get through his defenses," _David thought as he drew, "Oh yeah this will definitely help, but first I sacrifice my Spear Dragon so I can summon my Kaiser Glider in attack mode!" Spear Dragon vanished to be replaced by the large bronze-colored dragon, (Atk-2400).

"That monster is way too weak to stop me," Dan laughed.

"We'll see, Kaiser Glider, blast that gatekeeper," David said.

"Ha you forget Chorus of Sanctuary increases defense by 500," Dan laughed.

"True, but that doesn't really matter if I activate the quick-play spell Enemy Controller," David said, "Now to switch your monsters, battle mode. Left, right, B, C." The controller's cable attached itself to Renge and zapped it with a charge of energy, which switched the monster into attack mode, (Atk-100).

"And with only 100 attack points your monster is a sitting duck, go Kaiser Glider, Lightning Flash!" Lightning coursed through the dragon's body as it slammed into Renge, destroying it.

"Uuuuggg!" Dan groaned as his life-points were drained by 2300.

"Way to go, David," Ashley said.

"Yeah another hit like that and you'll win, bro," Eric added.

"I play a card face-down and end my turn," David said. (D-4800. Dan-1700).

"I draw and use Card Trader again," Dan said, "Now I place two cards facedown and end."

"_Man this guy only draws cards and plays defense," _David thought. "Wait a minute you're using an Exodia deck aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Dan asked, looking surprised.

"Oh I don't know, all you've done is draw and stall so it's pretty obvious." David replied.

"All right he figured it out," Eric said, "Now he can find a way to beat it."

"Well even if you did figure out my plan you won't stop me in time I already have two pieces," Dan said, "No wait, I shouldn't have told you that, I mean I already have four pieces so give it up."

"Really? How do you have four pieces when you only have three cards in your hand?" David asked.

"Ummm…" Dan muttered.

"Man this guy really is dumb," Jessica said, shaking her head.

"My turn, I summon Exploder Dragon in attack mode!" David announced as the cannon-ball wielding black dragon appeared, (Atk-1000). "Now attack that mystery monster," David said.

The little dragon tossed its cannon-ball at the defensive monster which turned out to be a big bronze and silver armor-plated robot, (Def-2200).

"Gear Golem the Moving Fortress," Jessica said.

"Hey! You didn't lose lifepoints, why?" Dan asked.

David sighed, "My dragon's special ability negates any battle damage I would normally take, I end my turn."

"I draw and use my Card Trader. Next I activate both of my trap cards called Reckless Greed which let me draw two cards each." Dan said, "Now I play Yellow Luster Shield."

"Now all of your monster gain another 300 defense points," David said, sighing, "Why don't you attack me, coward?"

"Shut up pipsqueak, I'm not stupid," Dan growled.

"Could've fooled me," David muttered.

"Right, now I place another monster in defense mode and play Lightning Vortex," Dan said as a blast of lightning struck David's monsters destroying them all.

"Whenever Kaiser Glider's destroyed I can return a monster to your hand, like the one you just played," David said.

"No fair!" Dan exclaimed, "I end my turn."

"Oh great, now David doesn't have any monsters," Ashley said.

David drew, "Thanks to you I have to start over again so I'll place a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"My turn," Dan stated.

"Don't forget you can't draw for your next two turns due to Reckless Greed," David reminded.

"I know, I know," Dan grumbled, "But I can still play Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

David cringed, "Aww man."

Dan drew, "Darn I end my turn."

"Guess he doesn't have all five pieces yet," Jessica remarked.

"Plus he forgot to play a monster," Eric snickered.

"I draw," David declared, "And I play Soul Exchange which lets me sacrifice your monster and mine so I can summon my Dragonic Knight in attack mode!" The sword-wielding armored dragon appeared on David's field, (Atk-2800).

"Hey I remember that one, David beat me with it," Ashley muttered.

"Since I played Soul Exchange I can't attack this turn so I end," David said, "Remember you still can't draw."

"I KNOW!" Dan shrieked "DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING?"

"YES!" David shouted.

"You are so dead when I win," Dan snarled, "I place a monster in defense mode and a card facedown your turn."

"All right," David said as he drew, "Dragonic Knight attack that defense with Dragonic Saber!" The attacked revealed a blocky warrior holding a massive purple shield, (Def-2600+800=3400). "Big Shield Guardna!" David said in surprise, as he lost 600 more lifepoints.

"Whoa, that's a ton of defense," Ashley exclaimed.

"It has a price though, whenever that monster is attacked it must then switch to attack mode," Jessica said.

"I end my turn," David said.

"Now I can draw again," Dan said as he drew, "Now I play Good Goblin Housekeeping to draw one card and place one card from my hand to the bottom of my deck. Then I place a card facedown and another monster in defense mode and end my turn by switching Big Shield Guardna back to defense mode."

"I wonder if that new monster has a lot of defense." David muttered as he drew, "Let's find out Dragonic Knight attack!"

The knight-dragon slashed through the defensive card with its great sword. The monster turned out to be Emissary of the Afterlife (Def-600+800=1400).

"Oh great," David said sarcastically, "Now you can add an Exodia piece straight to your hand."

"That's right wimp," Dan said as he added the Right Arm of the Forbidden One to his hand.

"Rrrr I place a monster in defense mode and one card facedown and end my turn," David said.

"I can draw now," Dan stated as he drew.

"No kidding," David muttered.

"I use Card Trader," Dan said, "Next I play second Good Goblin Housekeeping now I can draw two cards and then put one on the bottom of my deck," Dan said. Dan drew, "Crap I still don't have it."

He then placed a card under his deck and said, "I place a monster in defense mode and play Imp-Impen-This card."

"You mean Impenetrable Formations?" David asked when he saw the card.

"Yes now I give Big Shield Guardna 700 defense points more," Dan said.

"Like it needs anymore defense?" Ashley said, as the monsters defense points rose to 4100.

"That's not too bad of a move, because David will lose even more lifepoints if he attacks it," Jessica said.

"Still that card sucks, you have to have two monsters on the field for it to work," Eric said.

"You can't win now," Dan laughed.

"We'll see," David said as he drew, "I already have a way of getting rid of the Exodia pieces in your hand."

"What?" Dan asked in surprise.

"I flip-summon Morphing Jar!" David announced as the large grey pot appeared on the field. A one-eyed black ghost appeared on top of the pot, (Atk-700). "So now we both must discard the cards we're now holding and draw five new cards," David explained slowly.

"Hey that means no more Exodia," Dan exclaimed.

"Good job," David said as he drew five cards, "Now I place three cards facedown and sacrifice Morphing Jar and Dragonic Knight so I can summon Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!" A large black dragon with large wings appeared on the field. Hundreds of small red orbs adorned its body, (Atk-0).

"Hah it got no attack," Dan said.

David smirked, "I pay half of my lifepoints to activate Gandora's effect." Red beams of light shot out from the orbs and struck every card on the field destroying all of them.

Dan's jaw dropped, "How…wah." Was all he could say.

"Gandora destroys every other card on the field then it gains 300 attack points for every card, and since it destroyed ten cards it has 3000 attack points," David explained.

"Damn that's powerful," Ashley said.

"Gandora end this duel with Destruction Blaze!" David shouted. With a roar, Gandora let loose a blast of dark fire at Dan wiping out his remaining lifepoints.

"How in the…I mean the Slifer wins," Harkins said in disbelief. The audience cheered wildly.

"Good job dude!" Eric said, as he and the girls ran up to David.

"Oh yeah!" David said, "Party, Slifer dorm now!"

"Definitely!" Ashley agreed as the four friends exited.

"You dumb ox how could you lose?" Matt shouted at Dan as he headed over to him.

"Uh, I don't know," Dan muttered.

"Damn it now I'm going to be the laughing stock of this school forever. We have to save our reputations," Matt said as he and Dan headed back to the Obelisk dormitory.

"_How can this be?"_ Harkins seethed, _"How can two punk Slifers defeat Obelisk Blue students? I'll find some way of getting those two expelled."_

As Matt and Dan entered Matt's dorm room, Matt spotted a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read: "Meet me on the roof tonight at midnight if you want vengeance against those that have wronged you. Signed a friend."

Matt crumpled up the note and muttered, "A chance for revenge I am so there. And you're coming with me idiot."

To Be Continued…


End file.
